Tired of it!
by monbade
Summary: Harry gets tired of the magical world after he killed Voldemort. Mobbed when he goes out by the people in the Alley and Hogsmead. Molly constantly yelling at him to marry Ginny and her trying to run his life. The ministry telling him he is A going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year or B joining the Aurors to help hunt down the rest of the death eaters. So he forms a plan.
1. Chapter 0

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

Seventeen year old Ian McDuffie stood solemnly as the bodies of his twin sister and mother were lowered into the ground next to the empty grave of his father. Beside him, his grandfather on his right and his grandmother on his left stood.

As the coffins lowered into the ground, Ian looked over at his grandfather and said, "Grandpa, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I've had enough of the discrimination and hate from the purebloods. Losing mum and sis, I just… Can, I join you on the Whispering Winds and start learning from you and the crew?"

"Aye, Lad, you can," Angus replied as he looked down at his granddaughter's coffin, "I understand you not wanting to go back."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Ian said as he turned back to the funeral and saw the men were stepping away from the coffins and he stepped up and tossed a rose onto his mothers and sisters coffins, "I love you two and will miss you."

That day, Ian turned his back on the magical world and joined his family in the family business. Less than three months later, the terrorist leader known as Lord Voldemort was defeated by an infant and peace would settled across the lands of the United Kingdom for thirteen years.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Note: This story is complete. The last chapter I will put up will be a time line. As i said, some chapters are small some are large. My health hasnt been the best so sorry i havent updated anything just in the last month alone i have 4 er visits that saw me in hospital a combined 23 days. I still have to have major surgery at the end of the month where i'll be loosing my lower right foot.

Thank you and enjoy,

Monade

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One: The Planning**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

Nineteen year old Harry Potter looked out over the waves crashing against the massive seawall that protected the coastal city of Peterhead Scotland. Beside him was his backpack and tent and leaning against the pack was the mountain bike he had purchased in London. In the distance, a pair of blue and silver ships was heading out to sea to do whatever they were meant to do. With a sigh he pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink as he thought of his life of the last eight years. He had defeated Voldemort but that had caused him so many problems. Instead of the Boy-Who-Lived he was now the Man-Who-Conquered and had no life. At first it was ok, but then it turned into a nightmare as he couldn't even walk down Hogsmead let alone Diagon Alley without being mobbed and flying was out of the question unless it was at the burrow.

Then there was Mrs. Weasley trying to get him back together with Ginny saying they were going to be married and they would be a big happy family. Who was the woman to think she had a right to tell him who he was going to marry, besides Ginny was dating Dean Thomas. The last two weeks at the burrow had been a nightmare, so early one morning he had packed his shit and floo'd to Number 12 where he started to repair the house with Kreacher's help. He finally had to disable the floo because Molly Weasley kept calling him and yelling at him that he had to obey her because she was his mother and knew what was best and demanded he come back to the Burrow. He had refused and that made her angrier so he had Kreacher shut off the floo, and bar her from the house.

With Minister Shacklebolts help he had gotten his full inheritance from Gringotts but the constant snide remarks of 'thief' from the Goblins got to him. It was getting so bad when he went outside he wanted to just start drinking but then if anyone knew he was drinking he'd be called a drunk or a disgrace to his parents legacy. Like they knew what his parents would say. The mail he was getting was ridiculous and including naked pictures, food laced with love potions, and charmed mail to find this or that female as his lover. Thank god for Kreacher and his ability to detect the magics. He was also getting demands from the Ministry to A, finish his seventh year or B, become an auror to help track down the remaining death eaters. He had enough of fighting and didn't feel like returning to school to be stared at and dodging potions in his food from fan girls. What had hurt the most was Andromeda Tonks started blaming him for the death of her daughter and then barring him from his visiting rights to his godson Teddy. One day, a new plan was formed in his mind.

On the warm summer day of July first, he had gone to the alley in a disguise that Kreacher had put on him. Using his vault key he purchased a trio of seven compartment trunks, a four bedroom wizard tent that looked like a pup tent, and a backpack that had space enlargement and weight reducing charms on it. After buying the trunks and tent he had his eyes fixed and then he went to Gringotts, where he emptied his accounts and converted three quarters of it into pounds sterling, which he deposited in Barclays. He then vanished from the wizardly world after buying a ton of books, completed potions and potion ingredients as well as a pair of new Firebolt brooms.

Once in muggle London, he rented a motel room then went shopping. He filled the kitchen of his tent with food supplies, set up one of the bedrooms as an office/library and the second as a potion lab while the other two stayed as bedrooms. With Kreacher's help he set up the rest of the tent and then tied it to the side of the pack. The pack had his sleeping bag tied to the bottom of it and he filled it with new muggle clothes along with four pairs of shoes and two pairs of hiking boots along with some camping gear and food. A small collapsible military shovel was tied to the other side of the pack to balance out the load. Before he sent Kreacher to Hogwarts to help out rebuilding the castle he had him cast charms on himself to prevent detection and mail wards so he couldn't be found. Any mail would be routed to one of the upstairs bedrooms of number 12. His last purchase he made was a pair of sturdy mountain bikes that he could ride along with tools to maintain them as well as spare tires, inner tubes and a hand pump. With one bike as a spare and placed in the tent and the other his primary, he set off to see his home country for the first time in his life.

Harry decided to stay near the coast. He'd never seen the ocean as he grew up, so he took a train to Portsmouth. He started exploring Portsmouth, where he was amazed by the old city and saw everything he could. One day, after he saw the _HMS Victory_ , he was left chilled as he read about how hundreds of men who sailed the mighty ship and went into combat with nothing but wooden walls to protect them from the weight of iron the enemy would throw at them. It was when he saw the captain's cabin that he saw the ghost. The ghost was pacing around the desk and then would lean down and point at a spot on the map that was laid out on the desk and mutter orders to men that were not there. Harry had stood there watching and that's when the ghost noticed him and looked at him with such intensity that Harry had left the ship, not knowing the ghost had followed him back to his rented room. Harry had closed the door to his room and turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw the image looking at him from across the room. After a few seconds Harry introduced himself and the ghost had as well. The next several hours they conversed and Harry learned that he was the man who led the fleet to victory over the French and Spanish fleets.

Harry told him about the war in magical Britain and how so many had perished and how he couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed and groped. Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson, 1st Duke of Bronté gave him some sound advice. With that advice in mind the next morning, Harry left Portsmouth and headed north up the coast of England and into Scotland. Sometimes he traveled by train but most of the time it was by his bike. The advice Admiral Nelson gave him said he would know what he was looking for when he found it in his heart, and as Harry sat on the hill overlooking the town of Peterhead he thought … no, he knew he had found his new home.

Standing up, he slung his pack onto his back, and mounted his bike to ride into the town to find an inn to stay. Hopefully, later, he would find a job so he could keep busy even if he didn't have to work for a living, what with his inheritance. It was mid August and the wind had a bite into it as he rode into town.

In less than two weeks, the Hogwarts express would head back to Hogwarts.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two, New Friends.**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

Angus McDuffie looked up as the door opened. He watched as the young man entered. He noticed the young man was well dressed but something was _off_ about him. When he looked into the young man's eyes, he looked old, like a young man who had been under an intense artillery barrage, much like he had endured in France, during World War Two. Picking up his tea he took a sip as the young man walked over to Millie McDowell who had just finished ringing up a customer, and spoke with her. Then the boy nodded and turned back towards the door, and he saw _the look_ again as the boy headed for the door. His eyes locked onto something he hadn't seen in many years on someone other than his grandson. The boy pulled the door opened, stepped back outside, and crossed the street to the far sidewalk where he sat down on a bench.

Finishing his tea, Angus called Millie over.

As Millie neared him he said, "Millie, what did that young man want?"

"He was looking for a job, but I told him it had just been filled," Millie replied and then said, "He sure looked depressed. I think he needs help."

"That he did lass. Get me two teas to go. Maybe I can help him," Angus replied as he pulled out his wallet and picked up his check.

"Two teas coming right up," Millie said as she turned and headed for the water pot.

Millie quickly had two teas prepared along with several creamers and sugar packets in a paper bag. Carrying them to the register, she set them down and quickly rang up Angus's bill

Angus paid the bill and popped the top on the two teas and quickly added some of his Lagavulin to each cup from the flask he always carried. Taking his change, he resealed each cup and stepped out of the restaurant and saw the young man was still sitting on one of the benches looking out at the harbor.

Looking both ways, he crossed the street and stepped up behind the young man and tapped him on the shoulder with one of the cups of tea. He was surprised by how the boy moved as if he was a combat veteran and how his hand went to his left wrist.

"Calm down, lad, you don't have to be so jumpy," Angus said as he offered the boy the cup of tea.

"Sorry, Sir," Harry replied as he looked at the cup.

"No problem," Angus replied and then said, "It looked as if you could use a cuppa."

Harry looked at the elderly man and then the tea, slowly his hand dropped from his left wrist and he took the cup, "Sorry about that, you just startled me."

"Like I said, it's no problem, lad. Names Angus, Angus McDuffie. Now what has you so depressed looking," Angus asked as he sat down as he handed the boy the small paper bag of creamers and sugars.

Harry took the offered bag and pulled out two creamers and poured them in the cup of tea, "You wouldn't understand, Sir."

"Try me. Does it have to do with the other world," Angus asked and he saw the boy stiffen, "I'm a squib so I know about the M world but haven't been back since my granddaughter was murdered in eighty-one just before the head bastard was taken out."

"I'm sorry to hear about your granddaughter," Harry replied.

"Thank you. Now what seems to be your problem?" Angus asked as he looked the boy in his eyes.

Harry sighed and stared back at the man before he remembered Nelson's words about he would find a confident that he could speak with and he hoped it was this man because he really needed to talk to a live person about what he went through growing up. Taking a sip of the tea his eyes went wide as he tasted something strong in it and looked at the cup.

"I put some scotch in it. I thought it would help," Angus said as he looked at the surprised look on the lad's face.

"Oh," Harry replied and took another sip of the tea and thought it was quite tasty.

With another sigh, Harry started talking and he spent the next two hours telling the man what had happened in his life, from living with the abusive Dursleys to attending Hogwarts where every year he was either the hero or the villain to the magical world. He told him how over the last year he was in hiding trying to find some special items that would allow him to destroy the man who had killed his family, and caused so much death and destruction in the world. It went from there to how everyone was trying to control his life from what job he had to do to whom to marry.

He explained how that he couldn't even walk down Diagon Alley without being mobbed by the people or being called a thief by the goblins every time he entered the bank. That it gotten so bad that it was either stay in his home and drink or get away so finally he had emptied his vaults except for a few thousand knuts, converted over half of his money into pounds, and put it in a mundane bank. He told Angus how he had then bought a pair of cross country bikes, the tent and supplies and started seeing his country for the first time. He explained Admiral Nelsons chat and how he had started by leaving Portsmouth and heading north by rail and pedal until he arrived here where he found lodging and was now looking for work to keep him busy.

Angus listened to the young man and if anyone was suffering from PTSD it was the lad beside him. Rubbing his chin he looked at the man and then stood up.

"Come with me," Angus ordered as he turned and started walking away.

Harry looked at the man, and then tossed his empty cup away and ran to catch up to the older man.

Slipping in beside Angus, he asked, "Where we going?"

"My home! I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are, too," Angus replied as they turned down a side street.

"I'm fine," Harry said just as his belly rumbled.

Angus snickered and asked, "Do you like fish?"

"Only had it a few times since I started my cross country trip, but yes I do," Harry replied as his belly rumbled again.

"Well, my great-granddaughter Katie fries up a mean batch, and since her daddy just docked he will be hungry once he empties the Katie-Jane," Angus said as he opened a gate to a path that led up to his family home.

"The Katie-Jane?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That's the name of my grandsons fishing trawler. It's named after his sister and daughter. Katie is his daughter and Jane was his sister's middle name," Angus replied as he wiped his feet on the mat and opened the door to the house.

"Oh," Harry replied as he followed Angus in after wiping his feet.

"Katie dear, I'm home and I've brought a guest for dinner," Angus called out.

"Ok, Granddad, dinner will be ready at six, and Pop called said he should be here in a few minutes," a voice called out from another room.

Angus led Harry into the living room that was cozy. A fire was flickering in the fireplace and on one wall a TV was showing the local weather. Angus had Harry take a seat on the couch while he sat in his worn but well tended leather recliner. A desk was against one wall that had several laptops open on it. Above the desk was a large painting of a young woman and man that looked identical and Harry assumed they were twins.

Harry was about to sit when a dark haired beauty walked in. She was about five feet two inches tall, with long black hair that went to mid back. Her bright blue eyes sparked as she walked over to Angus and gave him a hug and then she turned back to Harry and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Katie McDuffie," she said as she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter-Black," Harry replied with a blush as he shook her hand.

Angus sat there and smiled as the young man spoke to his great-granddaughter, and both just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

With a small cough Angus asked, "Is there any tea?"

"I just put a new pot of water on for Da. I'll go get the pot and bring you both a cuppa," Katie replied.

Harry sat down and watched as Katie left and then looked around the room again. He noticed the walls were covered with pictures of ships and people.

"Harry, are you alright?" Angus asked.

"I'm fine, Sir," Harry replied.

"Call me Angus, as I was never an officer in her majesties service," Angus said as Katie came in and set the tea service down.

"Thank you, Katie," Angus said as he set up his own tea and poured the water in his cup.

"Welcome, Granddad," Katie replied as she headed back to the kitchen and stopped as the front door opened and in stepped her father with an ice chest.

"Daddy, welcome home," Katie said as she rushed out of the living room entrance and over to the front door and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Katie, I brought three good size cods for dinner," Ian replied as he handed her the chest and watched as she took the chest and rushed into the kitchen.

Ian turned into the living room and stopped as he looked at the young man sitting on the couch and he blurted out, "James?"

Harry's head snapped back to the man when he called him his father's name.

"No, you can't be. You must be Harry," Ian said as he stepped into the room and offered his weathered hand.

Harry stood up and took the hand, "Yes, sir, Harry James Potter-Black at your service and my father was James. Are you a wizard?"

"Well, lad, you look like your dad; but I see a lot of your mum in your face, too. Yes I am, or was, a wizard; but left that world when my twin sister was murdered," Ian replied as he shook the hand.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry replied.

"Call me Ian," Ian said as he released the hand and walked over to the small liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of Lagavulin before sitting down in a second recliner, "So tell me, lad, why are you way up here in Peterhead?"

"I suggested Harry wait until after dinner, as it's quite a tale," Angus said as he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"Ok, I can handle that," Ian replied as Harry let out the breath he had been holding.

Ian picked up the remote and flipped through the channels until he found a football game on and then leaned back in his recliner to sip his scotch.

"How was the fishing?" Angus asked.

"Brought in six hundred and twelve boxes of cod, haddock and monkfish, it was a good haul," Ian replied.

"Boxes?" Harry asked confused.

"We box the fish we catch, cover them in ice after we gut and clean them and then sell them at the fish market by the boxful," Ian replied.

"Oh, I see," Harry stated and then asked, "Is that a lot of fish? In the boxes I mean."

"Just over twenty tons of fish in seven days," Ian replied.

"Wow… that's a lot of fish," Harry said as he tried to imagine all that fish in one spot.

"Yes it is, just wish it was like that all the time," Ian replied as he took another sip of his scotch, "Sometimes we get good hauls and sometimes everything is against us from the weather, to the ship, to quotas that are imposed on us."

Ian then went on to explain what the day to day life was like aboard a deep sea trawler and the dangers as well.

"Sounds like it's a lot of work," Harry said as he listened to Ian and Angus talk about fishing.

"It is, but the rewards are out there, too. Seeing that first haul come in and seeing the smiles on your crew as they know they have work and that they will be paid, also helps. As to hard work, a good haul of say six tons could have the crew working almost twenty hours gutting, cleaning, storing and cleaning up the lines before they could fall into their berths for a few hours sleep just to start over four hours later as a new load of fish is brought aboard," Angus replied as he refilled his tea.

"Ok, you three! Dinner is ready," Katie said from the doorway, "Clean up and come to the table."

"Ok, Katie," Ian said as he stood up and everyone heard his back pop as he stretched.

"Follow me, Harry," Angus said, as Ian turned to go upstairs and wash up.

Harry followed Angus into a small downstairs bathroom, where they both washed their hands and faces and then went to the dining room, where Katie was placing the last plates of food on the table.

The four of them sat down to plates of fried cod and chips along with some that was baked with mashed potatoes and fresh green beans on the side as well as fresh baked bread for dinner. The conversation was light and nothing was mentioned about Harry's past. For desert, Katie had made custard pudding to welcome her father home. As they finished Harry helped Katie with the dishes and leftovers and soon the four of them retired to the living room to talk. For the next hour, Harry told Ian and Katie what he had already told Angus. By the time he was finished, Katie had tears running down her face at the injustice of it all. She finally had to leave the room just as Harry finished explaining why he left the magical world to find his muggle roots.

Ian stood and went to the bar where he filled three tumblers with Lagavulin and passed one each to his grandfather and Harry.

Raising his glass, he said, "Absent friends," and then took a drink of the scotch.

Angus and Harry quickly mumbled the same and took a drink. While Angus handled the hard liquor fine, it caused Harry to cough and his eyes to water.

"What is that?" Harry asked after he caught his breath and looked at the glass.

"Ten year old Lagavulin Scotch," Angus said as he smiled, "ahh memories. I had my first taste when I was your age and had just come back from the war. My second taste was when I proposed to my Gretchen to gather my nerves."

"Gretchen?" Harry asked and then said, "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"Nay, lad, that's ok. I miss her. We were married forty years before cancer took her," Angus replied as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harry said.

"Loss happens to us all, lad. All we can do is remember and go on with life," Angus replied as he finished his Lagavulin and sat back down in his chair, "Now, Harry, you said you're looking to keep busy. I am sure Ian could put you to work if you want. Its hard work, long days, and it gets very smelly at times; but I think you can do it. Ian, think you could give the lad a chance?"

Ian sat back down in his chair and looked at the boy. He was scrawny but looked like he could move if he had to. A few weeks working the trawler with good food and hard work would build muscles on the boy, and he did need to fill the last slot since nineteen year old Josh Henderson was going off to uni for the semester.

"Aye, I think I can. If! And I say again if Harry is willing to put the work in," Ian replied.

"I always work hard. It's all I have known. If I didn't, then my uncle would beat me," Harry replied.

"Then you start in two days when we prepare the Katie to go back out to sea. First we will be going over the nets checking for damage then stocking the ship with supplies and making sure everything is ready aboard. We pull out in three days," Ian said

"I will be ready," Harry replied.

"I'll take him around the shops and show him what gear he will need," Angus said as Katie came back into the room.

"Feeling better, love," Ian asked his daughter.

"Yes, Dad," Katie said as she sat down and then asked, "So what are you three up to?"

"Well, Katie, you're looking at my newest crewman," Ian said as he gestured to Harry.

Katie smiled and turned to Harry, "Watch out, he is a hard taskmaster on the boat."

"I will," Harry replied as he stood up and said, "Well, I'd better get back to my room and get some sleep. I would like to thank all of you for dinner, it was delicious. Angus, where do you want to meet up, tomorrow morning?"

"Let's meet at the bench where we first met, at eight. We can grab some grub from the café and then I'll take you around the stores to get you set up," Angus replied as he stood up and offered his hand.

Harry shook the hand and headed for the door, where Angus showed him out. With a whistle on his lips, Harry set off for the inn he was staying at.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter three: A day's hard work.**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Harry gripped the rail as the Katie-Jane lurched upwards from the swell of the ocean for his first job on the sea. They had been at sea for one day, and Harry was thanking God for the potion Ian had given him. The anti-sea sickness potion would help his body adjust to the sea over the next week until he wouldn't need it, but had to be taken every day for a week before his body adjusted to the motions. Beside him, the first load of fish was being winched aboard from below and two of the crew was working around the bag as he watched, ordered to stay out of the way and just learn what the crew was doing. The rest of the crew waited as the bag was slowly dragged up and everyone smiled at the load of fresh fish that was hauled onto the back deck. One of the deck hands pointed at a rope tied to the bottom of the bag and shouted out. The man had made Harry nervous because of who he looked like.

"Black! Grab that line and give it a yank."

Harry nodded and with a quick move, he had the cord in hand and pulled the rope with a quick tug and the fish were released into the chute to be processed. He could see multiple types of fish but the primary was cod which would make Ian happy. As the fish poured out, he headed below to the gutting room where he grabbed a knife and started gutting his first fish. Thank God for Ian's potions and all the dissecting he did in detention with Snape. As the fish were gutted he would toss them into the wash basin where they'd be washed and sent below to the cold room.

Up above, the net was back in the water, dragging across the ocean floor picking up its next load of fish for the crew to process.

"Doing good there, Harry," James Wilbur the deck manager said as he stood beside Harry gutting his own fish.

"Lots of practice in biology," Harry replied.

"Don't you mean in detention in potions," James replied.

Harry froze and looked at the man in fear.

"Don't worry, lad, were all squibs on this boat so we know of the magical world. Some of us used to sail under Angus when he had the Whispering Wind."

Harry relaxed and nodded and went back to work gutting the cod he was holding. For the next eight hours, the crew worked tiredly at gutting, cleaning and sorting the fish into boxes for the fish market. While they worked, they talked about their families and how they had been dumped in the local orphanage because they didn't have magic, and hadn't received their Hogwarts letter. One of the men - Timmy Grange, who was pushing fifty - explained how he was originally named Alturas Malfoy and that's why Harry had thought he looked like an older version of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Timmy explained how his great aunt had kidnapped him from his family home before his great grandfather could have him killed. She had taken him to Peterhead, and had left him in the orphanage where he would be safe. Her plan had worked even if it had cost his great aunt her life, because his grandfather had killed her in his rage. She had left him a bag that was filled with mundane money, so he had something to live on when he was older. He met Angus when he was eighteen, after he had been kicked out of the orphanage.

The work was so demanding that Harry forgot that the day was September First; and far away, a red steam engine was making its way north to an ancient castle with the surviving children of the war.

On the train, Special Head Girl Hermione Granger was walking the train, looking for her best friend Harry Potter. She already knew Ron wasn't aboard because he had entered the Auror Academy to start his training. Beside her was Ginny Weasley who was looking for Harry for another reason, both would be disappointed when he wasn't found. While in another cabin, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom quietly chatted about Harry and Luna had mentioned that Harry was up to his armpits in flying Piketon fish. Neville had looked at the strange girl and shook his head not even trying to figure out what she meant as he assumed the fish was another make believe item she had imagined.

Harry was never happier as he gutted his thousandth fish or what seemed like it. His quick hands and razor sharp knife sliced into the belly of the Haddock as he worked and he glanced at the clock and saw it was approaching six pm. The sound of fish sliding down the ramps had him looking back at the slide to see more fish coming. Up on deck several of the crew emptied the new bag of fish and then wheeled the bag up to be used the next day and checked it for damage. They then headed below to help out with the gutting as Ian turned the boat to another location for the next day. Beside him, the radio was giving the weather report about a force ten gale forming in the far North Atlantic.

For the next six hours the crew processed the second load of fish and then gathered in the ice room to stock it while Harry was sent to the galley to make dinner for them all since he volunteered. Harry fried some boneless chicken breasts and then covered them with a rice and mushroom sauce to simmer. For a vegetable he boiled some corn on the cob and thirty minutes later he called down to the ice room that dinner was ready but the crew was already coming up to eat.

Harry placed the food on the table in the slots for the pans and set about filling his own plate when Ian came in and he offered him a plate after Ian grabbed a cup of hot tea.

"Smells good, Harry," Ian said as he dished up his plate.

"Thank you, Ian. Cooking was one of my chores since I was four at my relatives, and I do enjoy cooking," Harry replied as the remaining four crewmembers came in and took a seat after cleaning up.

"Welcome, Harry. James, how did we do?" Ian said as he turned to his chief of deck.

James Wilbur looked up from his food and reached into his shirt pocket, "One hundred and nineteen boxes of Cod, Haddock, and Monkfish. We also picked up fourteen lobsters and ten boxes of low value fish."

"Good, haul then. Let's try again, tomorrow," Ian ordered and then asked, "Nets are ok?"

"Yes they're fine. Only two tears and we fixed them right away," James replied.

As soon as everyone was finished eating they retired to their bunks. Harry quickly did the dishes and followed suit and was soon in the arms of Morpheus for a few hours. The hours drift by and at six am, the alarm sounds off and Harry rolls out of bed with the rest of the crew. A glance at the clock shows they had less than five hours sleep. Going to the bathroom, he took his second dose of the anti-sea sickness potion Ian had given him.

Across the country in the magical world, an uproar was being felt through the magical world as Harry Potter had not returned to Hogwarts to complete his education nor had he reported to the DMLE to start auror training. A warrant was issued for his arrest by the DMLE. A notice was sent to Gringotts freezing his accounts, not knowing that there were less than three hundred galleons in his account and not the millions plus that originally had been in there.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four: Christmas 2000**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

Guests you want answers then log in

.

The months went by, and every week the Katie-Jane sailed in and out of Peterhead with her crew of six for a seven day trawling mission. Every seven days they would sail back and spend three to six days tied up to the pier until the weather turned violent in December and force ten plus storms ravished the North Sea preventing any trawler from putting out. So Harry spent time with Ian learning the ins and outs of the Katie-Jane including the runes that Ian had inscribed in the hull to keep her a float. He also learned to drive and passed his license test.

Harry spoiled himself with his inheritance, and bought a limited Bell and Colvill Super 160 Lotus Elise S1 in bright blue that he saw while he was visiting Glasgow. He figured since he had the money, he should get what he wanted and he knew Sirius would have loved the car. His second car was a Dodge Ram van that he used for work. He also bought a four bedroom house with a three cargarage to store his two cars and his godfather's motorcycle that he was restoring. He had Kreacher steal the bike from Mr. Wesley's shed and he spent some of his off time going over the 1959 Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville. With the help of a repair manual and Angus they started restoring the old machine back to its original condition. With help of repario charms he fixed the side car of the bike. One thing Harry did was adding a stencil of a Hungarian Horntail to the white gas tank. He had the image blowing flames back along the frame of the bike.

During this time, Ian also taught him runes and arithmancy, two subjects he had never taken in Hogwarts and now wished he had. He had also grown closer to Katie and they started dating with Ian's blessing in October. On December twentieth, he escorted Katie to her Christmas school dance, and they danced the night away in each other's arms before he took her home in the Lotus.

Christmas morning had him over at the McDuffie's to celebrate the day with dinner and watching sports on the telly. He gave Ian and Angus a case of twenty-five year old Lagavulin while he gave Katie a two hundred fifty pound gift certificate, for one of the more expensive clothing stores in town.

The New Year rolled around, and with Katie's help they had a fisherman's ball that was held for all the trawler captains in Peterhead and their families to celebrate the New Year and hopefully a better fishing year. The middle of January, the Katie-Jane set out to sea to try and find fish. The weather was bad, but navigable and they set out to the west of the Scapa Flow to catch Icelandic Halibut, which they did along with Redfish which was also a profitable fish.

Ashore, the magical government continued to hunt for Harry, sending him letters and trying to track him by his magic but since his blood adoption by Sirius his magical signature had changed and since he wasn't going by Harry Potter but Harry Black, they couldn't track him by muggle means. Inside number 12, the pile of letters continued to grow as people tried to contact him.

The next four months saw Harry as happy as he had ever been in his life. He had a beautiful girlfriend, good friends, a job he liked, a home and now he was watching his girlfriend receive her diploma. The summer came and Harry found himself busy fishing every week out in the North Sea with his friends and coworkers.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Five: Minerva confronts Dumbledore**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood on the stage and looked out at the children who were graduation. As she called each name, they would come up and receive their diploma and say a few words. One of her prides, was that of Hermione Granger who achieved twelve NEWTS and was going to be taking over as the transfiguration teacher when she received her Masteries. She knew that it wouldn't take the driven girl long as she was going to be mentoring her. The only sad thing of this graduating class, was that of the forty students that had walked through the doors back in 1991, four Slytherin's were in prison, one Slytherin was dead, along with two Hufflepuffs and one Ravenclaw; while two Gryffindor's were missing, as well. One was in the Auror academy and one had vanished over a year ago from the magical world: Harry Potter.

Minerva spent the next few hours as she wandered among the students and their families. Some asked about Harry, but she had told them she had no idea where he was. It was former head boy Bill Weasley that pulled her aside and told her some news that had her furious at her former boss! She was determined to confront the man's portrait when it finally woke up. At ten pm the last student had left and she had bid goodnight to her fellow staff members and headed up to her office.

Minerva pushed the door open to the headmaster's office and walked to her desk and sat down and with a sigh leaned back until a cough caught her attention and she looked up at the wall with the former headmaster's portraits and she noticed that Dumbledore had finally woken up.

"I see you're awake," Minerva stated to the painting.

"Yes, I am. What has happened while I was sleeping? Has Tom been defeated? Where is Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes that murdering bastard has been killed. He killed Snape and Harry killed Tom," Minerva replied.

"Severus is dead; I am saddened to hear that but as to Tom being dead, are you sure? If he's dead I would assume Harry is too?"

"No, Harry is not dead. He has vanished into the muggle world, turning his back on the magical side. After he killed that snake bastard down in the great hall, after he hunted down and destroyed all his horcruxs; the people wouldn't let him live his life, so he left," Minerva snapped back in anger.

"Then Tom is not dead. He cannot die until Harry dies because of the horcrux in his scar…"

"Harry already died once for that, no thanks to you. He took a killing curse to the chest out in the Forbidden Forest and came back to kill Tom…"

"He came back?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Yes, not like the thousands of others who perished at Tom and his Death Eater's hands. Their blood is on your soul Dumbledore because you did nothing from when Harry first banished Tom until you died," Minerva replied.

"Only Harry could vanquish Tom," Dumbledore said.

"BULLSHIT!" Minerva snapped out as her hands slapped the desk in front of her and she stood up, "I found out from Bill Weasley tonight that if you had taken Harry to the Goblins when you first found the horcrux in his scar they could have removed it. If you had gotten off your bloody arse and asked them for help, they would have been able to find the horcruxs before he came back, and thousands of muggles, muggleborns, squibs, half-blood's and full bloods would be still alive. Ten of Harry's 1991 classmates are either dead, in prison or missing from his graduation class. That's twenty-five percent of his class! Thirty percent from the next years are dead as well. I hope you're happy with that!"

Minerva walked to her cabinet and pulled out her bottle of scotch and a glass that she quickly filled before downing half of it and then refilled. Turning she looked at the portrait in disgust and went and sat back down as tears started running down her cheeks.

"Minerva…"

"Oh, just shut the hell up before I have your portrait removed and destroyed," Minerva snapped out as she stood up and left for her quarters with her drink in her hand.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Six: Family**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Harry looked up from where he was working on the bike that Sirius had owned when he heard the pop. Standing off to the side was Kreacher, who was twisting his hands together.

"What's up Kreacher?" Harry asked as he set the wrench down and wiped the grease off his hands.

"Master, ministry curse breakers are trying to get in to master's house," Kreacher replied.

"Well, the house is empty of everything but the pranks and Mrs. Black's portrait. Let them in; but, after they leave, raise the wards again. Remember you're not to speak with anyone about me," Harry ordered and with a pop, Kreacher vanished.

Harry went back to working on the bike and finished reattaching the sidecar by dinner time. With a quick spell he locked the bolts down so they would never come loose again unless he charmed them loose. Two days later he was back at sea aboard the Katie–Jane on the same day the Hogwarts Express brought the students home from the school.

Summer went quickly and fall started to close in on the two thousand and one year. Harry spent weeks at sea and when ashore he spent time with Katie, growing closer to her. Katie and he would drive around the area using the bike and would have picnics up in the hills around Peterhead. She started working locally near the docks so she could watch for her father's boat to come in from trawling.

The New Year rolled around and the Katie-Jane was put in dry dock for repairs and painting. Harry skipped the fisherman's ball this year and took Katie to Glasgow for a week and while there at Rogano one of the most expensive restaurants in the city he proposed to her.

Katie blushed as Harry helped her sit down in the seat. In front of her was the menu so she picked it up and scanned it and almost ran from the building at the prices listed in the menu.

Harry sat opposite of Katie and smiled at her as he picked up the menu and made his decision for dinner. Sliding his hand across the table, he took hers in his and ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"Do you know what you want?" Harry asked.

Katie looked at the menu and replied, "Roasted free range breast of chicken sounds good."

"That it does, I was thinking of having the Medallion of beef myself and for desert I thought we'd have white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake for the both of us," Harry said.

"That sounds good," Katie replied with a smile as the waitress approached and asked if they'd like wine or to order.

Harry and Katie gave their orders and Katie had switched to the beef as well and Harry asked for a suggestion of wine to go with their dinner. He also ordered a side order of Scottish cheeses to snack on while they waited for their meal.

Just before desert was ordered, Harry excused himself for the bathroom but instead went to the manager and asked if he could have a surprise for Katie included with her cheesecake. The manager quickly agreed and took the offered ring box and Harry went back to the table.

"Are you ready for desert?" Harry asked as he sat back down and seeing her nod, he signaled the waitress.

Telling the waitress what they wanted for desert, he watched as the lady left and then turned back to Katie.

"Enjoying the vacation?" Harry asked as he reached across the table for her hand.

Katie smiled as she grasped Harry's hand and replied with a smile, "Very, and the company as well."

"I'm glad and happy new year," Harry said as the waitress returned with a small tray and their deserts.

"Your deserts, Sir, enjoy," the waitress said as she placed each covered plate in front of Harry and Katie.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he looked at Katie who was lifting the lid off the plate.

Katie lifted the cover and then looked down at the slice of cheese cake and stared at the ring placed on the top of the desert. She never noticed the restaurant photographer snap her picture as the surprise raced across her face.

"Katie, will you marry me?" Harry asked as his girlfriend started at the plate.

Katie shook her head and replied, "What?" as she picked up the ring.

"I asked if you'd marry me," Harry said as she looked up at him.

"YES!" Katie screamed and everyone in the area looked over at them.

Katie felt the tears run down her cheeks as Harry stood up, took the ring and knelt beside her with her hand in his.

"Katie Maria McDuffie, with this ring I pledge my love to you and ask you to marry me," Harry said as he slid the ring onto Katie's ring finger.

Katie looked at the ring and then reached out with her hands and pulled Harry towards her and kissed him, "Yes, I will marry you."

Katie and Harry both blushed as everyone around them clapped their hands and both of them smiled and said, "Thank you."

Katie and Harry quickly finished their meal and left the restaurant after paying for the meal. Later that night, they stood on the balcony of their hotel room and watched as the fireworks lit the sky as midnight rang in Scotland.

The next month and half went quickly with the Katie-Jane coming out of dry dock and maintenance just days before February fourteenth, the day of Harry and Katie's wedding. Harry and Katie left that evening on a long drive towards London and pulled into the Wellesley London the next morning and spent ten days in one of the penthouses. They dined for dinner in the Oval restaurant most nights and it was there on their last night that they ran into the Dursleys who were having dinner with the owners of Grunnings Drills. Vernon about blew a gasket at the treatment Harry and Katie received from the staff and being addressed as Lord Potter. When he tried to confront Harry he found himself being escorted from the premises by security with Petunia walking behind her husband with her nose in the air with an angry owner of Grunnings behind them.

Harry and Katie left London, not knowing they had been seen the night before by Rita Skeeter who printed their picture in the Daily Prophet. They left before the paper was delivered nationwide to the wizard world and by the time the Aurors had arrived, they were thirty kilometers outside the city.

After interrogating the staff, the Aurors headed for Birmingham where Harry's fake id said he lived. It would be a dead end for them for now.

Later that night, Harry and Katie after a nine hour drive arrived home in Peterhead where they retired to their new home. Harry introduced Katie to Kreacher and for once he made no insult to a muggle. Kreacher had the house spotless while they were gone and the next morning had breakfast ready for them.

"Master, I've found another elf for you," Kreacher said as he snapped his fingers and the food appeared on the table.

"I don't need another elf, Kreacher," Harry replied as he dug into his food.

"Master, you do, as I am dying," Kreacher said.

Harry stopped and looked at the elf and then really looked at him and he could see the age in the elf's face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master, my magic is almost gone. Please take this elf as yours. She would be overjoyed to be your elf, and she refuses to accept a full bond with Hogwarts," Kreacher begged.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Darla; she is the daughter of Winky and Dobby. She's been waiting to become your elf to follow in Dobby's footsteps," Kreacher replied.

Harry sat there stunned. He never knew Dobby had a daughter. Shaking his head he looked again at Kreacher.

"Bring her here," Harry ordered.

"As you wish master," Kreacher replied and vanished with a pop.

Kreacher reappeared with a young house elf wearing a Hogwarts t-pillowcase.

"Master, this is Darla," Kreacher said as he gestured to Darla.

Harry looked at the elf and he could see Dobby in her face, with a deep breath he asked, "Darla, Kreacher has told me you're the daughter of Winky and Dobby."

"I is Master Potter," Darla said as she stared at the floor.

"Look at me Darla," Harry ordered and when the elf looked up he continued, "Do you wish to be my elf?"

"I be honored to be your elf and keep your secrets," Darla stated.

"Then you shall be," Harry replied and then asked, "Darla, will you be my elf?" as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, I will be your elf. I Darla will keep the secrets of Harry Potter and his wife," Darla replied as she stood straight and her eyes seemed to sparkle as a gold band wrapped around the three of them.

"There will be rules you must follow. The primary rule is you shall not punish yourself," Harry ordered, "If you believe you must be punished you will talk to me or my wife Katie here first before any punishment will be handed out. Do you understand?"

"I understand master. What are your orders?" Darla asked.

"Go with Kreacher here, and learn what he needs to teach you about serving as head elf," Harry ordered and the two elves popped out.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked.

"I told you about house elves. They need to be bonded to keep their magic. Well, Kreacher is over a hundred years old and his magic is failing. He doesn't want to leave the house of Black with no elves to keep it up, so he found one. It's the daughter of my friend Dobby who saved my friends and I from Malfoy Manor when we were on the run. Dobby didn't make it and I gather that he and Winky had become close and had a child. That child has been waiting for me to claim her as my elf, so I did what she wished and now Kreacher is teaching her everything she needs to know to be head elf of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," Harry replied.

"I see," Katie said as she leaned over and kissed her new husband, "You are a good man."

Harry blushed and returned the kiss, "Thank you, Katie but it wouldn't have been right to let her suffer and loose her magic."

"And that gold band that wrapped around us?" Katie asked.

"That was the magic of the binding, saying she was our elf. Just remember never hand her clothes as it will free her. Just say, 'Darla, those pants need cleaning. Can you do it or something similar," Harry replied as he turned back to his food and started eating again.

"I remember that part when you told me about Kreacher," Katie replied as she ate some of her meal and then asked, "Harry, how rich are you? I know you spent a fortune in London on us. The room alone was over seven hundred pounds a night and the cost of our meals was astronomical. You spent a fortune on the cars and this house as well"

Harry wiped his mouth and chin and replied, "Well you know I told you I emptied out my vaults before I left the wizard world," seeing Katie nod he continued, "Well when I emptied the vaults I had just over six million galleons. I converted three quarters of it to pounds which came out to thirty-three million, six hundred thousand pounds and I kept one million in gold galleons in reserve which is stored in one of the trunks I showed you."

"If you're that rich, why the heck are you working on my father's trawler making a thousand pounds a week?" Katie asked.

"Keeping busy, and under the radar. Look at it this way, who would look at a trawler man going out to sea every week to see if their wanted by the government? We make a living hauling in fish to feed the country!" Harry replied.

Katie leaned back in her chair and looked at her husband and nodded her head as she said, "I see…"

"Just be careful, I just married you and I don't want you vanishing on me," Katie stated as she stood up and walked around the table and kissed Harry hard on the lips, "So when do you go out again?"

"Your dad said on the second of March. All the upgrades would be fully checked by the twenty seventh, and then the stocking and fueling of the ship will be completed by the twenty-eighth," Harry replied as he pulled Katie onto his lap, "Love you."

"Love you too," Katie replied as she snuggled into Harry.

The months flew by with Harry going out every week to fish while Kate worked in the café where Harry and Angus first met. It was early November and Harry was just waking up when he heard Katie getting violently sick in the bathroom. Concerned he slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom to help his wife.

"Flu?" Harry asked as he wet a cloth to hand to her.

"Think so, as I wasn't feeling very good last night after dinner," Katie replied as she took the cloth and washed her face.

"Well come on, let's get you back to bed and I'll make you some tea after I call your work to tell them you will not be coming in," Harry stated as he led his wife back to bed.

Katie slipped into bed, and Harry tucked her in before heading to the kitchen and makes her some tea to help settle her stomach. As the water heated up he called the café to let them know Katie was sick throwing up.

Five days later, Harry was sitting in the emergency room as Katie had been throwing up every day. He was really concerned about his wife as she sat beside him leaning against him.

"Mrs. Black," a nurse called and Harry helped Katie to her feet and they followed the nurse to an examination room.

Harry stood on one side of the bed while the nurse worked on the other. He stood there holding her hand as he looked at her face. Seconds after the nurse took her blood pressure, Katie was heaving again and the nurse grabbed a container for her to be sick in.

"God I feel awful," Katie mumbled after she was finished.

"The doc will figure out what is wrong, love," Harry replied.

"Feeling better?" the nurse asked as she took the container and then changed her gloves.

"A little, just happy all I've had is some tea this morning," Katie replied as the nurse set up to draw some blood.

Harry watched as the nurse drew the blood and had a minor flash back to Tom's rebirth after the third task and a shudder went down his spine.

After the nurse left, Katie asked, "Are you ok?"

"Just a flashback to the third task when Wormtail took my blood," Harry replied as he looked at Katie and smiled, "I'll be fine."

Katie squeezed his hand and laid back to wait for the doctor to arrive. About an hour later, the doctor finally came in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black, Mr. Black, my name is Doctor Gregory. Now let's see if we can figure out what's wrong with you," the doctor said as he pulled out his stethoscope and started checking on Katie.

Harry stood to the side and watched the doctor check Katie's breathing and then her stomach. He could see Katie wince when he pressed and was concerned. He was about to ask a question when the nurse came back in and handed a clipboard to the doctor and whispered in his ear.

Doctor Mark Gregory took the clipboard and read the sheet that was pinned to it and smiled, "Well we know what the problem is."

"What is it doc?" Harry asked worried.

"Congratulations to both of you. It's a baby," Mark replied to Harry.

Harry looked at the doctor and then at Katie. A grin split his face as he grasped Katie's hand, and then the doctor's words hit him. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped to floor in a dead faint.

"HARRY!" Katie cried out as she looked over the edge of the bed at her husband on the floor.

"Happens every time," Mark said as he held out his hand and the nurse slapped a cloth wrapped capsule/vial in his hand.

Mark snapped the capsule and waved it under the expectant father's nose, who gave a jerk from the smell.

"Ok, Mr. Black time to wake up," Mark said as he helped him off the floor and into a chair, "Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Harry asked as he shook his head.

"You fainted at the good news," Mark replied with another grin.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he looked at Katie and stood up to take her hand again.

"The blood test we ran show she is pregnant. How far along she is? I don't know we would have to do some more tests," Mark replied.

"I see," Harry said as he interrupted the doctor.

"As violently as Mrs. Black's morning sickness has been I am going to prescribe Vistaril to fight it," Mark said as he grabbed his prescription pad and filled it out, "I suggest you make an appointment to see your OB-GYN, and let him or her follow up."

Katie smiled and nodded her head as she squeezed Harry's hand, "We will. Thank you, Doctor Gregory," Katie said as the doctor handed her the prescription.

"If only my other patients were so easily diagnosed. Have a good day, and once more: congratulations," Mark said as he left the room leaving the nurse to check them out.

The nurse quickly checked them out, and they went to fill the prescription. After that they headed to Angus and Ian's house to tell them the good news.

Angus and Ian were ecstatic about the news and for the next month, Harry would go out to sea and come home to help take care of his wife. Darla was the biggest help, being there to take care of Katie while he was gone. December rolled around, and the morning sickness vanished and Katie started to show. She stopped working and spent time knitting and setting up the one of the rooms as a baby room. Katie and Harry decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby but they did choose names. The doctor determined that Katie was due mid June and Harry planned on that month to take off from fishing with Ian's blessing.

Christmas was spent at their house with Ian and Angus coming over while the Katie-Jane was laid up with a busted engine. The Fisherman's Ball was attended by all four of the family and Katie was the biggest hit with her being pregnant and the wives and girlfriends of the crews of the fishing fleet planned a baby shower for Katie. Midnight rolled around and Harry danced slowly with Katie and when he looked up, he made a wish and promise that his child would have a better life growing up then he had.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Seven: Ministry response.**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

 **NOTE: The phone number and address mentioned I made up.**

.

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind his desk going over paperwork that had piled up over the previous day, as he had taken it off to spend Valentine's with his wife in Paris. He was reading over a piece of legislation that was trying to be forced through the Wizengamot when there was a knock on the door.

Not looking up from the bill he snapped out, "Enter."

Auror second grade Ron Weasley stepped into the room, "Sir, we have a sighting."

Kingsley set the paper down and looked up at the young redhead in confusion, "a sighting of who?"

"Potter, Sir," Ron snarled out.

"Where?"

"Some restaurant in a muggle hotel in London," Ron said as he opened the notebook his wife suggested for noted and flipped through it, "The listing charms we have on the Dursleys home placed him at the Oval in the Wellesley London Hotel with some woman. He was going by Lord Potter."

"I see. Take your squad there, and find out what you can. Make sure you are in muggle clothes and use your muggle id as identification," Kingsley ordered.

The door opened and his secretary came in and laid the Daily Prophet on his desk with the main story up, "Sir, you will want to see this," she said as she tapped the story.

Kingsley looked down at the paper and saw that Rita had beaten them to it again with her story.

"Crap," Kingsley said as he finished reading the story and handed it to Ron, "Seems Rita beat you to the story."

"What?" Ron asked as he picked up the paper and quickly read it.

"Damn it!" Ron snapped in anger.

"Remember, make sure you are in muggle clothes and use your muggle police id as identification," Kingsley ordered.

"Yes, Sir. We have him, now," Ron snarled out.

"I want him alive, Mr. Weasley," Kingsley snapped out as he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Yes, Sir," Ron replied as he left the room.

Kingsley leaned back in his chair and thought of the young man he once knew. How he had wanted to be an auror back then. The last time he had seen him was when he helped secure his family fortune from the Goblins and settled the debt of the damages to Gringotts by offering them several of the wiped out dark families fortunes. He wished he could call off the search. It had been five years since he'd left, but the Wizengamot was determined to bring him back; by force, if necessary. What if he was married and had children by now, or had a career that he enjoyed. What would they do? Take his family away? That would piss Harry off the most, because from what his friend Hermione had told him; that was the one thing he wanted most in life.

He'd had to laugh when the Wizengamot's vault seizure was enforced in Gringotts. The members were positively drooling while standing there waiting to get their hands on what they thought was millions. When they opened the door to the vault, all they found was three thousand three hundred and twelve Knuts … nothing else. It took eight weeks of searching the records before they found the key purchases he had made in the Alley: a tent, three multi-compartmented trunks, and two brooms. Tons of books and potion supplies had also been purchased before he vanished. It took another year before they found out Harry had gone to the Swiss Gnomes. He had converted his fortune to mundane money, and deposited it in several bank accounts, just to whisk it away around the world. They still hadn't found out where it had finally ended up. He wished he knew if Harry was still in the country or had he fled overseas? Was he just visiting England when he was spotted at the hotel that Ron Weasley mentioned?

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Ron and his squad appeared in an alley near the Wellesley London Hotel. He had three members of the Aurors with him, Susan Bones, Michael Corner and Seamus Finnigan. All three had been members of the DA back in school and had entered the Auror academy within two years of each other.

Ron led the three members of his team to the hotel. They stood there inside the door, and looked around at the expensive lobby. Ron was starting to turn red on his ears as he looked around the lobby at the expensive furnishings. Then with a huff he headed to the counter in the back where several people were working.

Pulling out his id and the picture from the paper he had frozen he snapped out, "Inspector Weasley of the Metropolitan police. Have you seen these two people?"

Jason Harding looked over his eyeglasses at the badge and then at the picture. Reaching out he took the picture and he noticed it was taken just outside the Oval.

"Ahhh… Lord Potter and his new wife. They left early this morning, they were heading home I believe," Jason replied.

"Do you have an address for them?" Ron asked.

"I will see," Jason replied as he turned to his computer and started typing. Within seconds he had it and replied, "3272 Duncan Road, Birmingham."

Ron quickly wrote the number down and was about to ask a question of the woman when the man asked another question.

"Do you wish his phone number?"

Ron was confused for a second and then remembered Hermione explaining that the telly and phone was the same thing, "Yes, thank you."

"The number we have is a cell phone and is 44 263 121 3354," Jason replied, and then asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Can you tell me about the woman?" Ron asked.

"Lady Katie Potter, a beautiful and intelligent woman who dresses to the nines. Lord Potter seems to dote on her, bringing her a rose every morning from the gift shop. He took her several places around the city, and they ate frequently in the Oval for dinner," James replied.

Ron wrote down everything the man said and then nodded a thanks as he led his team out the door. They never noticed the man pick up the phone and dial a number.

Once they exited the building, Susan asked, "So he's married."

"That's what the guy said. Probably some gold digger," Ron snapped as he looked around for a phone.

"What you looking for, boss?" Seamus asked.

"A phellypone," Ron replied.

Susan shook her head and said, "That's telephone."

"That's what I said," Ron replied as he spotted what he wanted and headed over to the red box.

Susan mumbled under her breath, "What an idiot. Idiot in school, and still one," which caused Seamus to snicker beside her, as Ron went into the booth and put some money into the machine to make the call.

They stood there waiting and watching as Ron seemed to get upset as the phone rang and rang, finally a voice came on telling him to leave a message. With a snarl, Ron hung the phone up and exited the box.

"No answer?" Susan asked.

"Some _thing_ answered. It asked me to leave a message, and that Lord Potter was on his honeymoon. Let's get to Birmingham," Ron snapped as he led his team to an alley and they disapparated to Birmingham.

It took the four of them several hours before they found what they were looking for, and then Ron exploded in anger as he looked out over the Birmingham landfill. In anger, Ron ordered everyone back to the ministry and with a pop; he vanished from the landfill, never seeing the house elf who took their picture.

It would be four days later when a pair of pictures were pasted in the Auror office and a note scrawled over it that said, 'Strike One! Strike Two!' The first picture was them storming his old home at Number 12.

Ron had to ask Hermione what Strike One and Two meant, and he trashed his office when he found out.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Ron appeared outside his family home. Walking to the door he opened it and stepped inside, where he threw his Auror robes onto the couch. He headed for the kitchen where the smell of food was coming from. Stepping inside, he saw his wife of a year sitting at the table reading as she talked with his mum.

Walking to Hermione, he leaned down and kissed her and said, "Hi, love. Hi, Mum. What's for dinner?"

"Pot roast," Molly said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at her youngest boy.

"How was work?" Hermione asked as she closed her book just as Ginny came into the room.

"Was ok. Had a lead on Harry but it didn't pan out. Did find out he married some gold digging slut," Rob blurted out as he sat down to grab a roll.

"HE DID WHAT?" Ginny screeched.

Ron jumped as his sister's voice slammed into him. He turned suddenly to see Ginny in the door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MARRIED SOME SLUT? HE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME!" Ginny screamed as she threw a temper tantrum.

Hermione rubbed her forehead as Ginny continued to scream and rant while Molly tried to console her. Turning her head, she looked at her husband, "I'm taking the job."

Ron just nodded his head and then winced, as Ginny got louder.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Eight: The Family Grows**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

January rolled in, and the weather turned so nasty that ship captains were pulling their boats from the harbor waters as waves taller than the seawalls washed in. Even the oil tankers coming in from the North Sea oil rigs had a hard time docking in Peterhead. February followed into early March and the fleets were finally able to put to sea for the first time in two thousand and two.

Harry received some news from his lawyer. He had taken the last name of McDuffie and added it on to his name. So he was now Harry James Potter-Black-McDuffie of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black, and the Noble house of McDuffie. This would add another layer of concealment to their children if anyone looked in the book of names in Hogwarts because it would only list his children's first and last name, preventing the lookers from finding them. The hard part would be when they sent someone to introduce the children to the magical world. That's if his children were magical; which wouldn't bother him if they were or weren't, because he would love them anyway.

Harry was taking special training from Ian to be the Katie-Jane's emergency captain. There were many days he was in command while Ian helped the deck crew haul in the massive catches of fish. Ian taught him how to do the paperwork and be ready when they were inspected by the fisheries department, to see if they were obeying the laws. It was technically illegal because he didn't have his license, but it gave him on hands training until he could take his tests to become a fully qualified captain. One day, Harry was watching as several hundred pounds of dead Cod were dumped back into the sea because they had gone over the quota that Fisheries imposed on them. He thought it was a terrible waste of fish.

"You know Ian, that is such a waste of good fish," Harry stated as he headed to a spot that Ian knew was rich in Monkfish.

"I know, but what can we do about it? It's the rules! Only so many boxes per boat," Ian replied as he checked to see if Harry was on course.

With a sigh, Harry turned back to the main window, and stared out at the ocean. As the ship plowed through the waves, down below the crew finished sorting the Cod from the Halibut and started gutting the saved fish for storage.

"Tell them to save three Cod for the galley, and I'll fry them up for dinner," Harry told Ian.

"You sure have come to like fried Cod. It's almost as if you didn't have any at Hogwarts," Ian commented.

"We didn't. Most of the food was chicken and pork with some beef things thrown in," Harry replied.

"That's strange. I remember eating fish with some meals. I wonder what happened?" Ian said.

"Don't know, maybe they lost their supplier," Harry replied as he thought of an idea.

Later that night over dinner, Harry proposed the idea to Ian and the rest of the crew that they start storing the fish that would have been thrown back.

Harry summoned Darla and after explaining what he wanted, she headed to Hogwarts and talked with Headmistress McGonagall about the fish. The plan was soon approved, and the money for the fish was given to Darla, to give to her master.

Every evening from then on, fresh fish was delivered to Hogwarts while school was in session. With Minerva's help a contract was formed with Hogwarts, and later with the other schools of magic in England, supplying them with fresh fish for their meals. This made the crew twice happy, as it didn't waste the fish they over caught, and Harry paid the crew cash from the exchanged galleons. This allowed the crew to save a little extra money as long as it's was kept under the table, which they did. It wasn't all that much, but every little bit helps in the long run, especially when the hard times hit and they couldn't fish.

April sixth rolled around and Harry once again sent a present for his godson via house elf. The gift was sent back along with another howler from Andromeda Tonks. Every year he would send a gift, and Andromeda would send it back. However one gift could never be sent back, and that was the Trust Vault, he had set up with five hundred thousand galleons. He also included the letter written each year from him, as well as gifts he would find around the muggle world. Gifts like a copy of the map of Hogwarts, made from his father's notes. Journals from his father and photographs that he had in his possession or that he had taken in his pensive when he was viewing memories of Remus and Dora. He wished he could see his godson, but he didn't dare approach the home. He knew Andromeda would call the Aurors. So he had his elves go and check on Teddy and then give him their memories, so he could see his godson, secondhand.

April May and June rolled around, and while at sea early in the month, Katie went into labor early. At three AM on June 3rd, Angus Sirius Potter-Black-McDuffie came into the world, screaming at the top of his lungs! Three days later, when the Katie-Jane pulled into port, Angus was there to take Harry to the hospital. There he held his first born son for the first time. He had Harry's eyes, and his grandfather's dark brown hair. Two days later, Harry took mother and son home for the first time, and introduced him to the crew of the Katie-Jane and their friends. With a quick wave of his wand, the walls of the nursery were baby blue with clouds near the top and a forest near the bottom. Magical stencils added unicorns, griffins, dragons and other magical creatures which romped around the room. The magic infused within the room would freeze the animals if a mundane walked into the room but otherwise it was as if he was in a forest.

Two days after completing the nursery, Harry was back at sea fishing, while Katie was at home with Darla to help take care of her and the baby. The ship headed towards Iceland to catch Icelandic Haddock and Redeye. The trip was a twelve day fishing trip with the extra distance factored in. The trip was partially successful hauling in just under five hundred boxes of Icelandic Haddock and Redeye. Heading home they tried again and caught another hundred and fifty boxes of Cod and Monkfish before heading into Peterhead to unload.

Late in August, the winch that hauled the nets in, died and burned out its motor. Harry used his magic to summon the net and the load of fish up onto the deck of the ship. After the fish were stored, the ship headed back to Peterhead where they would spend two weeks at the repair dock, replacing the winch and it's burned out motor. Harry paid for new ones, because Ian was short on cash, and Harry didn't want him taking out another loan. When Ian demanded to know why, he said because family helped family. He also paid off the rest of the loans that Ian had accumulated on the Katie-Jane to help his family out. Those two weeks off were magical to Harry as he was able to take care of his newborn son every night. It was also his first instant of accidental magic when his son's hair changed from brown to black. Harry was stunned that his son was a metamorphmagus and he had Darla pick up any books she could, at any of the book stores. He also discreetly checked Andromeda's library, and got the names of the books she had. Those books would be a godsend, later. Harry also put a mild binding on his son, so he wouldn't change in front of mundanes.

With the new motor installed, and with a new heavier duty winch, the Katie-Jane set out for more fishing; this time off the coast of Norway. September through November, the fish hauls were excellent. They hauled in nine to twelve hundred boxes of fish per trip. Early December rolled in and the weather kept the fleet in harbor. So on December tenth, Harry sat his Master's examination. Five days later he received his notification of captaincy. He became the second captain for the Katie-Jane. The crew congratulated him with a party in town with the other captains.

It was the only time he had ever been drunk, and Katie wasn't pleased when he was brought home. He swore off getting drunk again, because the couch was not a pleasant place to sleep, and Katie refused to let him have one of his hangover potions that he'd made for Ian and Angus when they drank. She even refused to give the potions to Ian and Angus! She made sure by pouring the six vials he had on hand down the sink. Harry suffered through the day with a splitting headache, and the greasy food that Katie made had him worshiping the porcelain goddess.

That year the Fisherman's ball was more a memorial than a dance, as one of the trawlers had been lost in a storm with all hands that year. The crews came together for the five families; and with Harry's help they raised a hundred thousand pounds, mostly from Harry, to help the families. Harry's mundane investments had paid off during the year, and he was more than willing to help.

January and February were typical, with the fleets darting in and out of harbor to fish during breaks between the bad weather. Some of the ships were in dry-dock for maintenance and repair. March saw the ships heading back out to sea, with some storms still ravishing the far North Atlantic. Fishing was semi-good with ships coming in with around six hundred boxes of various fishes.

The thirtieth of March, saw the Katie-Jane towing in one of her fellow ships as her engine had died on the way home. Both ships emptied what they had aboard and then Ian towed his friend's ship to the repair dock for repairs.

April saw another gift returned by Andromeda, and the model of the Katie-Jane that Harry had built for Teddy was deposited in the trust vault. Summer rolled in, and the fishing improved.

Then one night, just before September first was to roll around, the Katie-Jane was slowly plowing through the ocean heading home as a force ten storm slammed into the ship. It was five PM, and Harry was below deck helping the crew finish gutting the days catch. Darla had just left with the extra fish for Hogwarts, when a loud explosion was heard! The lights went off as the engine died.

The ship heaved to port as a wave slammed into the bow. The crew scrambled to get the power back on as Harry headed for the bridge to talk to Ian. Stepping onto the bridge, he could smell smoke! He saw Ian lying on the deck, his right hand clutching the ship to shore phone. Rushing to his father-in-law, he rolled him over and saw he was breathing, but he had burns on his hand, and the sweater he was wearing was burned as well. Pulling out his wand, Harry started a diagnostic on the man and the results showed burns on both hands, arms and chest area. Ian's heart was giving strange readings that Harry knew nothing about.

Putting his wand away he said, "Ian, can you hear me?"

There was no reaction from the man, and he was worried. Turning he climbed to his feet and shouted down the passageway, "Where's the power?"

James Wilbur shouted back, "Hold on! We have to replace the fuses."

"Hurry up! Ian's hurt bad, and we need to get him medevacked to the hospital."

"What happened?" James shouted again.

"Not sure. All I know is he has bad burns on his hands, arms and chest; and his heart's not acting right," Harry shouted back.

"Sounds like we were hit by lightning, any damage up there?"

"I don't see anything but the sat phone being damaged," Harry replied.

The power came back on, but only a couple of the ship's systems started rebooting. James came up from the engine room and quickly hurried to the bridge. Harry had moved to the wheel and started turning the ship into the waves.

Grabbing the emergency ship to shore microphone that was set for the coastguard station, James started making a call for help.

"Mayday, Mayday! This is the Katie-Jane out of Peterhead. We have been hit by lightning and our captain has been badly injured. We need a medevac chopper to get him to Peterhead Community Hospital or to Aberdeen Royal Infirmary. We are currently inbound to Peterhead with a full cargo, but the ship has taken damage to the bridge and its electronics," James said as he prayed the call would get through to Her Majesties Coast Guard Station at Peterhead in the storm.

James hadn't looked at the radio's base for the ship to shore radio. If he had, he would have seen it had not lit up when he pulled the microphone off its hook. Once he noticed the light wasn't on, he smacked the base. It took four tries before the smacked radio lit up, and he made the call again.

The radio crackled and then a voice came back, "This is HMCG Station Peterhead! We have heard your mayday and are dispatching our lifeboat to you. Please send us your coordinates."

Harry quickly read of their coordinates to James, and he relayed the information to the HMCG base.

"Dispatch, we need a chopper! Our captain is having breathing trouble. He has bad burns on his hands, arms and chest as well," James said as he checked on Ian again.

"Roger, we are contacting Aberdeen to dispatch a chopper to you. ETA once airborne is thirty minutes," the voice replied on the radio replied.

"Roger, we will have the forward deck cleared, but be advised we are in the edges of the force ten storm. We are moving north towards the edge of the storm at twelve knots to get into calmer waters at this time. We will keep you apprised of our position. Please contact Angus McDuffie and Katie Black at their homes. Their emergency numbers are on file for the trawler Katie-Jane," James asked.

"We will advise them. Peterhead out," the voice replied.

"Get us out of this storm, ASAP, Harry," James said as one of the crewmen came into the bridge with the medical kit and a pillow for Ian.

While James worked on Ian to try and stabilize him, Harry had turned the damaged ship north, towards the edge of the storm. James ducked as several electronic items popped and one of the monitors sparked and smoke came out of the back.

"Well, there goes the fish finder," Harry said as the ship lifted up into the waves and came down with a giant splash that soaked the entire front of the ship.

Thirty minutes later, the Katie-Jane broke out of the edge of the southbound storm. While far from calm, the seas were at last manageable. James contacted the Coast Guard again, and gave them their coordinates. Out on the bow, the crew cleared an area for the helicopter to lower a basket to the deck. In the distance they could see a black speck approaching the ship, and within minutes an EH101 helicopter came into view.

Harry slowed to three knots. The crew watched as a crane swung out of the aircraft's side door with a medical basket and a crewman sitting in it. One of the ship's crew caught the drop rope, and they guided the basket to the deck where the crew-woman climbed out. They disconnected the basket and carried it to the forward hatch of the bridge.

Harry held the ship steady as the crew and the Coast Guard woman loaded Ian into the basket. They tucked several water proof blankets around him and strapped him in. Then James and Mark Grissom lifted Ian and the basket from the deck and carried him out of the wheelhouse.

"How's the ship?" the woman asked.

"Except for electronics on the bridge, we're good. We should make it to Peterhead in about five hours as long as nothing else fails," Harry replied.

"Ok, I'll let the captain know, and he will see what the dispatch boat wants to do," the woman said.

"Thanks. Just get my father-in-law to the hospital, ASAP," Harry replied.

"We will. We're taking him to Aberdeen Royal Infirmary in Aberdeen," the woman said as she headed for the door.

"Ok, thanks," Harry replied as he watched out the window as his crew carried Ian to the bow where the woman joined them. It took a few minutes before James was able to hook the cable from the helicopter and hoist Ian up into the air. A few minutes later, the Coast Guard woman was raised up, and the helicopter turned and headed towards shore at full speed.

Harry watched the crew came towards the bridge's forward hatch, as he applied full power to the engine. The Katie-Jane jumped from three knots to fourteen.

It was almost dawn when the ship approached Peterhead and turned into the harbor. They'd had to slow down when several more systems in the ship started acting up. As they headed for the fish market, they still had a lot of work to do, unloading seven hundred and twelve boxes of fish. Harry spotted his van parked near the ship's berth as they went by, and knew either Angus or Katie had left it there for him.

Grabbing the ships intercom, he said, "Ok, were almost at the dock. All hands on deck!"

The crew boiled out from below, and they readied the mooring lines so they could dock. Harry cut power as the crew winched the ship in the final few feet to the dock, and quickly tied it off. Up above the deck, a crane swung out from the pier, and lowered its cable to the deck of the ship where it was fed into the hold. Harry headed for the forward hatch and exited onto the deck as the first box was raised up and lowered to the dollies to be taken inside, to the dockhouse market. By the time the sun had fully come up, the ship was empty, and the fish had been taken to the market to be sold. Harry entered the market with his crew behind him. They watched as their boxes of fish were sold to the highest bidder. When the bidding was finished, and the paperwork completed, Harry headed for the ship. He figured out the crews wages as Ian had taught him, while the crew lowered seven hundred plus empty boxes back into the hold from the stacks of boxes at the end of the dock.

Harry quickly figured out each man's pay, and wrote out the checks that they were owed. Then he had the crew cast off. They headed to their berth and quickly tied up, as the inspectors for the Coast Guard came aboard to figure out what had happened. While the inspectors worked, Harry paid the crew. Then they all sat in the mess to wait to be interviewed on where they were and what they were doing at the time of the accident, as well as what they did afterwards.

After an hour of waiting, Harry's cell went off. He saw it was Katie and he answered, "Hey, love. How is he?"

Katie's sweet voice, filled with tears, came back to him saying, "He's in intensive care, but the doc says he's going to pull through. His hands, arms and chest area have burns that they say will scar."

"Thank God he will survive," Harry replied and then whispered, "Don't worry about those scars. We have a salve that will lessen their effect. What about his heart?"

"They say the lightning affected it, but they're not sure to what extent. When will you get here?"

"I understand, but when will I get there? That depends on how long the investigation takes," Harry replied, and then said, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing you can do about it. I left clean clothes for you on the bed, along with driving instructions for the hospital. I figured you'd drive the Lotus up," Katie replied.

"No, I'll bring the van, so you and Angus can come back with me," Harry replied as the inspector came into the room, "Got to go."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you, too. Tell your dad we're all thinking of him," Harry replied as he hung up.

"How is he?" the inspector asked as he realized Mr. Black was talking to his wife.

"Katie says he will pull through. He has burns on his hands, arms and chest, but the real worry is his heart. It's still acting up."

"I see. Well I hope Ian pulls through. We have all the information and photos we need, so at this time we are releasing you all," the inspector said and then added, "Harry, have a safe drive to Aberdeen."

"Thanks, Inspector," Harry replied and turned to James, "James, can you lock the ship down for me?"

James Wilbur set his cup of tea down and replied, "Aye, I can. God speed!"

Harry picked up his bag and headed for the door ahead of the inspector. He was soon in his van heading for home.

After a quick shower, he was back on the road. He headed for Aberdeen, forty-four kilometers away, about a thirty minute drive. The drive was peaceful, but Harry never noticed. He was worried about his father-in-law. Thirty-seven minutes later he was pulling into Aberdeen Royal Infirmary's parking lot. He found Angus' car, and was able to park three down from it. Shutting down the engine of the van, he silently said a prayer for Ian, as he climbed out and headed for the main door. Before he reached it, he spotted Angus smoking his pipe in the smoking area, and walked over.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"Woke up about an hour ago, but there are complications," Angus replied and then said, "He's stuttering, but the docs think that will go away over time. The second thing is his hands are twitching. He says his fishing days are over because of that, but I told him to give himself time to heal."

"I agree. He needs to heal, first. Then we will decide what is happening as a family," Harry replied.

Angus knocked his pipe out into the standing ashtray, and slipped it into his pocket.

"Let's go," he said as he headed for the door to the hospital.

Harry silently followed Ian's father as they headed deeper into the hospital. They eventually found themselves in the intensive care unit. Katie had him in a hug as soon as she saw him. Angus Junior was asleep in his carrier beside the chair where she'd been sitting, while Ian slept.

"What happened? Dad doesn't remember anything but waking up here after pulling the last catch in," Katie asked in a whisper.

"Lightning hit the whip antenna just as your dad picked up the ship to shore radio phone. James thinks he activated it just before the bolt hit, and it went through the radio and into Ian and he must have touched something metal on the station section, because we lost all but one of the computers and monitors," Harry whispered back.

"I see," Katie replied as she leaned into Harry and stared at her father, "How badly damaged is the ship?"

"Not sure about below decks, but the bridge electronics are mostly fried. James said he would have the mechanic aboard tomorrow to check things over," Harry replied as Ian moaned and his eyelids started to flicker, showing that he was waking up.

Katie moved to her father and took placed her hand on his leg as she leaned down and whispered, "Da, it's ok. We're all here."

Ian seemed to smile. Then he started snoring as he drifted into a deeper more natural sleep, which made the family happy.

The days went by, as they tend to do. Four days after arriving, Ian was moved to a normal room to free up the ICU bed, as his heart had stabilized. He was still stuttering, though, and his hands would shake once in a while. For the next ten days stayed in the bed until he was released to go home. The doctor ordered two months of home observation, so he stayed at Harry and Katie's house.

Harry spent the two months observing the repairs and checking on the Katie-Jane, with Angus helping, while Katie 'mothered' her father. Just before Christmas, Ian made the announcement that he was retiring and turning the Katie-Jane over to Harry to command.

With Ian and Angus's help, they hired another squib from one of the ships in the harbor, and January seventh found the Katie-Jane back at sea. The repairs to the ship had run seventy-five thousand pounds. Harry paid that, along with the wages to the crew, as they worked on the ship to restore her to top condition.

The ship went out whenever it could, to fish, trying to beat down the debt they had accumulated. The crew worked tirelessly to sort the fish. In March the insurance finally came through. It covered the repair work, and Harry was reimbursed for what he had spent.

Ian moved back home on May first. For his birthday on May tenth, Harry got him a boxer pup, so he has something to occupy his time since he had retired. Ian spent most of his time visiting friends and spoiling his grandson. He was also studying up on runes and arithmancy, his two favorite subjects from Hogwarts. He continued to work on getting his hands and arms to work better by exercising them.

October thirty-first saw the Katie-Jane tied up to port for a five day overhaul of the engine. That's when it happened. Late that night sparks from the ice machine, which was working to fill the ice room, exploded above the machine and settled into the wood of the overhead. The ship was unmanned, so no one heard the alarm from the below decks. The smoke wasn't spotted until flames were seen in the bridge windows by the dock guards. By the time the firefighters arrived, flames were shooting up from the burning deck.

When the flames were finally smothered out, the ship was a total loss. Harry made the decision to scrap her. On November fifteenth the Katie-Jane was towed to the breaker's yard, after the crew recovered what little they could from the ship.

December first found Harry in the ship building company, going over the plans for a new trawler. She would be called Katie's Blessing. She would be a thirty-three meter ship with twin winches holding two nets, with one spare. She had a beam of nine meters, and a draft of three. Her cargo hold could hold seventeen tons of boxed fish. She was smaller than the Katie-Jane but had berthing for thirteen people, in two cabins. One was below deck, and the other was next to the bridge. She also held two thousand more pounds in fuel then the Katie-Jane. With a few spare barrels of fuel, she could safely sail to New York City in the United States, without stopping at Halifax, Nova Scotia. Her max speed was fourteen and a half knots, with a cruising speed of ten. She would be up to date on electronics, safety measures, and anything else Harry could think of. Completion date of the ship was scheduled for July the second.

January first saw the keel laid down in the dry dock.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Nine: Katie's Blessing**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

January first saw the keel and ribs laid down in the dry dock. One night, Ian and Harry had Darla pop them into the dock and the two of them went to work inscribing the runes that Ian had put on the Katie-Jane to protect her. It took three hours but when finished it would strengthen the hull, prevent finding her with magic (other than the family magic), increase her speed in the water and prevent magic from frying the electronics. Just like the ministry of magic used around Diagon Alley to protect the mundanes from noticing the alley when magic was used and caused all electronics to die. The ribs had more runes inscribed on them that would allow expansion charms to work. Ian never had those runes; they came from Harry's mother. Her book on experimental runes had fascinated Ian and he had found several that would be helpful on the ship. February first saw the hull plates going on, and more runes were added by Ian.

Harry took Katie and their son on vacation to Australia for their wedding anniversary. Their first stop was RottnestIsland where they spent two weeks exploring the island, taking turns swimming and seeing the sights. With the help of Darla disguised as a human under glamour charms they even went snorkeling and scuba diving. One day Harry just had to try surfboarding which had Katie in stitches when he kept falling off until he cheated and used a sticking charm on his feet. Between Harry, Katie and Darla they took tons of pictures and videos of the vacation and the most memorable in Harry's opinion was when Katie held a baby Koala.

Using the bikes, stored inside the tent they'd brought; they rode around the island, camping and seeing the sights. When they returned to their starting point, they then rented a small boat and sailed around as well. They were going to go to Monkey Mia to see the dolphins but decided to go to Sydney, instead. They went to an opera at the Sydney Opera House and the hotel supplied a nanny to watch over Angus wile Darla popped home to check in on Ian and Angus Sr. Before they left Sydney, Harry (under disguise) went to the Australian's version of Diagon Alley and bought tons of potion ingredients. Then he raided their many bookstores to add to their library back home. One thing he found was that there was no warrant for his arrest in any country but the United Kingdom. With that news, they decided to spend another two weeks in Australia. They traveled to Perth where Harry talked with the Australian ministry of magic, and found that they were disgusted by what the British magical government had done to force Harry to flee. They also agreed to keep it a secret that he and Katie had been in the country, until after he went home. They also agreed to keep his new name secret, as well. Before they headed home, Harry bought thousands of dollars worth of Australian items from wine, to artwork, to seafood; which they wanted to try. All of it was stashed in the tent and the tent was taken home by Darla the day before they left Perth.

March saw the construction of the Katie's Blessing moving along well. The hull was completed and imbued with more runes, some which lightened the ship. While the decks were being built more runes were installed in the compartments. The freezer hold was one of the rooms which had a slight expansion engraved in it while the berthing allowed for thirteen people and one downstairs cabin. The cabin was engraved so the mundane wouldn't notice the enlargement as a king sized bed was installed in the room. One thing Harry had changed was the ice machines. While it looked like they were plugged in, they weren't. The machines were enchanted to produce all the ice they would need. He wanted no fire from the ice machines to destroy this boat, as it had the Katie-Jane.

April came along, and Katie started getting sick in the mornings. With the help of a home pregnancy test, she tested positive for being pregnant. Both Harry and Katie were ecstatic about expanding their family and little Darla was over the mountain at the thought of more children to take care of.

By September, work was started on the upper deck and the bridge along with the second cabin. The crew went through what was recovered from the Katie-Jane and set aside for use in the new ship while the engine was being installed. Later trials of the ship would have the ship moving through the water at fifteen and a half knots. It was planned to have a ten knot cruising speed.

On November tenth, the giant doors of the construction dock opened. A very pregnant Katie stood at the bow of the Katie's Blessing and smashed a bottle of champagne against it. The docks wheeled support slowly slid back into the water and the blue and white ship entered the harbor water for the first time.

The crew went aboard as a tug towed the new ship to one of the construction docks, where the rest of the fitting out would be done, and her engine and electronics tested. The Coast Guard would then come aboard to certify the ship. By December third, the ship was certified, and Harry was installed as the ship's owner and captain. On the morning of the fifth Katie went into labor. Eight hours later she delivered Lily Dorea Jenny and Ian Charles James Potter-Black-McDuffie at four in the afternoon. The twins were healthy and had a set of lungs on them that set all the babies off in the ward. On the tenth, Katie and Harry brought the twins home and the four of them plus Darla settled into taking care of them, even if little Angus turned up his nose, especially when it was changing time.

The ship put to sea for the first time on December fourteenth, and hauled in its first catch the next day. The rest of the month flew by with another Christmas and the Fisherman's ball. The New Year's dance before January weather shut down all fishing for two months, was the biggest hit when Harry and Katie introduced the twins to all the captains, and their wives and girlfriends.

February's weather was just as bad as January and Harry and Katie decided to spend their anniversary at home but invited Ian and Angus to spend time with their grandchildren. March third had the Katie's Blessing heading out to sea and the following months would see the crew working just as hard as they used to.

For once, Harry was ashore when July 31st rolled around and that weekend and Monday, Katie planned a big party with all their friends in the backyard. While the older kids swam in the pool, a small inflatable kid's playroom was set up for the younger ones and Angus had a ball playing in it. Harry played chef and cooked at the massive grill that he had built. They fried up hamburgers, steaks, shrimp and prawns for everyone.

Harry was flipping the steaks when Katie walked up behind him and said, "There are two people here to see you that I've never met."

Harry looked at Katie in confusion because all his friends in Peterhead she knew, "Who?"

"They're in the living room," Katie replied and then said, "Go talk with them. I've got the food."

Handing her the tongs Harry grabbed a beer and headed for the house and the living room. Entering the room he froze as his eyes settled on to the blond haired woman sitting on the couch.

"Luna?" Harry asked in shock and then he said, "Neville?" as the six foot six man turned to face him.

Luna bounced off the couch and wrapped her thin arms around Harry and replied, "SURPRISE!"

Harry looked around nervously as Neville spoke, "Don't worry, Harry, no one knows we're here."

"How…" Harry started to ask.

"The nargles pointed us this way," Luna replied as she looked up at her friend.

"Nargles pointed you my way?" Harry muttered in surprise.

"Really, Harry, you should stay out of the paper," Neville said as he reached out and patted his old friend on the shoulder.

"In the paper?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Well you were not the subject. But you were in the photograph," Luna said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Daily Record and pointed to the picture of the ships docked at the fish market. One of the ships docked was the Katie's Blessing and Harry was standing on the bridge wing hollering down at the crew as a load of fish was lifted from the hold. The image of him wasn't that good but what made Harry stand out in the photograph was his hair.

Harry sighed and then said, "I hope no one else recognizes me."

"Harry I didn't even think it was you until Luna had the image enlarged to maximum and then I still thought it was only a slim chance it was you," Neville replied.

"Thanks, I guess I need to wear a cap when we're unloading," Harry said as he sat down and then asked, "So why are you two here?"

"It's your birthday," Luna said and then added, "besides, Ron ranted you married some gold digging slut and I want to meet one since I haven't had the pleasure."

Harry ran his hands through his hair and then looked at the two, "Katie is not a gold digging slut. I fell in love with her and married her."

"We didn't think so, Harry," Neville said as he sat down, and asked, "Why did you leave?"

"I left because everyone was trying to run my life and wouldn't leave me alone," Harry replied as he stood up and walked over to the bar and poured all three of them a glass of Lagavulin. Passing the glasses out he sat down and took a sip of the ten year old scotch.

"WOW!" Neville said as he took a drink, "That is smooth."

"It's ten year old Lagavulin. It's all I drink and very little at one time," Harry replied.

"I'll have to get some for Longbottom Hall," Neville stated as he took another sip.

Harry finished his drink and said, "Well, come on. I'll introduce you to the family."

Harry spent the next thirty minutes introducing them to his family and friends and once Neville and Luna knew they were squibs the tension in them left. Luna fell in love with the twins and both were amazed that Angus was a metamorphmagus like Tonks had been. Neville explained what was going on in the government, and that he was assistant professor at Hogwarts for Herbology.

The evening was spent in fun and the next day, Harry set out on the Katie's Blessing with Neville as a guest. By the week's end of fishing, Neville saw what Harry loved about being a boat's captain, and bringing in the fish. Luna spent the week getting to know Katie and the babies. When they left, they left with fresh fish to take home to enjoy.

Mid-September found Katie throwing up again, and when she did a new home test, it showed she was pregnant again. Katie's glares had a smirking Ian and Angus running out of the house. When Harry got home he got the cold shoulder, but was soon forgiven by Katie. She told him she was going to be a father again and Harry was surprised. The rest of the year rolled around and then January which saw the Katie's Blessing in dry-dock for a new paint job and maintenance to the ship. New nets were bought and the electronics on the bridge were updated to new systems. February saw Harry and the family spending time in Aruba where they spent their anniversary.

March and the beginning of April saw Harry at sea. The day after they docked, Katie went into labor. At nine PM on April seventh, Remus Fredrick Potter-Black-McDuffie came into the world.

The next two years flew by, and in January, Katie informed Harry she was pregnant again and for the last time as they now had four children with a fifth on the way. Fishing was off and on for the ship, and on August 19th Katie gave birth to their second daughter. Kathleen Jennifer Potter-Black-McDuffie, named after Ian's sister and Katie's mother, was born in the early hours of the morning while Harry stood with her holding her hand.

Once home, Harry took a potion that Ian had brewed for him that would make him sterile until he took the counter potion. The next twenty months would swiftly fly by, and Harry was at sea when there was a knock on their door in June.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Ten: The Letter. What to do?**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Katie had just put her daughter Kathleen down for a nap when there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be and how they had gotten through the security gate, she went to the door and peeked out the spy hole.

Katie looked at the woman standing there. She was going to guess she was in her thirties and had brown hair that seemed a little wild. The end of the wand poking out of her sleeve gave her another clue on who she was. As she tried to figure out who she was it hit her that she had seen her picture before.

Opening the door, she looked out the security door at the woman and said, "Yes?"

Hermione looked up as the door was opened and she was looking at a woman about her age, "Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley and I have brought an acceptance letter for your son Angus to our school."

"I see… Well, my husband is not home at this time. Can you come back on Saturday?"

"Why do I need to come back then?" Hermione asked.

"My husband is in charge of our children's schooling, and he is at sea right now," Katie replied.

"I really need to get this done now, so we can get your son's school supplies," Hermione stated with a frown.

"Look, I can see you seem to be a nice woman but I don't know if my husband will allow our son to attend Hogwarts…" Seeing the surprise on her face she continued, "I spotted the end of your wand in your sleeve."

Hermione let the surprise show on her face as the notice-me-not spell shouldn't have allowed her wand to be seen.

"I'm a squib Mrs. Weasley and my father is Ian McDuffie of the Noble House of Clan McDuffie. He left the wizard world thirty years ago after his sister was murdered by Death Eaters, and the wizard world refused to prosecute the three men identified as her killer. So why don't you come back on Saturday. My husband will be back on Friday, they spend the day working and unloading the boat and then have three to five days off. My father will be here, as well, to talk with you," Katie said.

Hermione bit her lower lip and then nodded, "I will be back at noon Saturday. But you should know that if your children don't attend a British magical school or some type of magical education they can be taken away from you by the ministry."

Katie's nostrils flared as she listened to the witch, "That would be a big mistake on your ministry if they tried," she said as she slammed the door closed and hurried to the phone.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry had just changed the speed from ten knots to three and given the order to let the net loose when the ship to shore phone range on his left, grabbing the phone he snapped out as he looked out the back window to see the net being released, "Katie's Blessing."

"Harry, its Katie," came the response.

Harry smiled and replied, "What's up love?"

"Love we just had a visitor, a Hermione Weasley and she looks just like your friend in the pictures you have, but older. She brought a letter for Angus," Katie replied.

"I see… What did you tell her?" Harry asked as he watched the last of the net trail out the back of the trailer.

"I told her that you'd be at sea until Friday and that she should come back on Saturday. I also told her that Da was going to teach him and she said something that chilled me. She said that the ministry has a law that all magicals must be taught by a British magical school or some type of magical education, or they can be taken away from us by the ministry," Katie said.

Harry could hear the worry in her voice as he replied, "Over my fucking dead body! Katie, have Darla implement plan Alpha. Talk to Ian and Angus and tell them to engage plan Alpha as well. We will be back on Friday, so for now don't worry about it."

"Ok, love. Plan Alpha. Love you," Katie said and then hung up.

Harry locked on the autopilot and headed down to the gutting room. Coming into the room, he saw his crew was checking over their gear.

"Meeting in the galley in five minutes," Harry shouted out and then turned and left the room.

Harry had cups of tea ready by the time the last of the six man crew arrived, and he let everyone grab a drink before he spoke.

As James sat down he said, "Just had a call from Katie. She reports a professor from Hogwarts arrived at the house…"

James looked over at his boss and asked, "So what's the plan?"

"Well Plan Alpha is Ian is going to meet her, I am going to be invisible under my cloak and listen. It seems the ministry of magic thinks if they don't agree with our training of Angus, they will take our kids. If they try, I will take my family and leave the country. As you know, when I had the Katie's Blessing built I had extra large fuel tanks installed. We can sail from Plymouth to Portland Maine non-stop on full tanks, but I'd stop in Ireland and refill the tanks so we have a reserve. I would suggest if that happens you take your families on vacation to Australia and I will pay for the trips for all of you."

"What about you, Sir," eighteen year old and new recruit Taylor Blackstone.

"We will leave, sail to the United States, and then to our final destination where we will seek asylum. Once there, we will continue as we have been, as trawler men," Harry replied.

"Can I go with you? As you know, I have no family and I like my job," Taylor asked.

"If you want, Taylor, I won't hold it against you. But it will be a long journey," Harry told the skinny freckled blond.

Taylor smiled and nodded as he sat back and finished his tea.

"Ok, let's get back to work and get harvesting fish for the country," Harry ordered as he set his cup in the sink.

The crew worked the rest of the week and on Thursday morning they dropped their nets for the final day's harvest of the seas. By five pm, the ship was heading home to Peterhead, hopefully not for the last time. Below decks, the crew worked to sort the fish and Darla had arrived to take the over catch to the seven day schools that ran year round in England. She also reported on the family, and told Harry the kids were growing like weeds and missed their daddy, which always got to him. She also delivered messages to the crew from their families and then popped away with some Cod for Katie to cook for the children.

Friday morning saw the Katie's Blessing tied up to the fish market and twelve hundred and fifteen boxes of fish were unloaded. Harry wondered what was going to happen on the morrow, when Hermione showed up at the house. The last time he had seen her, she had been yelling at him to do what the adults were telling him to do. Saying that Molly knew what she was talking about and that Kingsley was just trying to help him get a job. Three days later, he moved out of the burrow and barred all access to number 12 from anyone that was in the know of the house.

He watched as the last boxes were unloaded and headed into the fish market for the auction of the fish. He knew he had a good haul and hoped the prices hadn't dropped since last week. Two hours later, the last box was sold, and he and the crew were smiling as he accepted the receipt for the sale of the fish along with the check. Forty minutes later, the boat was tied up to her pier and he paid the crew fifteen hundred and thirty pounds for a week's work. It was one of the better weeks for the crew.

That night, after the kids had gone to bed and Harry had read to the youngest ones, he sat down with Katie, Angus, and Ian, to go over the plan for the meeting with Hermione Weasley.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall looked up as the small gargoyle chimed out, "Hermione Weasley is coming up to see you."

"Thank you, Alfred," Minerva said as she leaned back in her chair and smiled as the knock came to her door, "Come in, Hermione."

Hermione opened the door and exclaimed, "How did you know it was me?"

"Headmistress' trade secret," Minerva declared with a smile as she remembered the many times she had asked Albus the same thing, "What's up?" she asked as she gestured to the chair across from her.

"Just wanted to let you know I'll be out of the castle tomorrow," Hermione replied as she sat down.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I need to meet with the parents of a prospective student," Hermione said as she picked up the cup of tea that appeared in front of her.

"I thought you had them all finished already," Minerva replied.

"The father of Angus McDuffie was at sea doing his job…"

"McDuffie? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I wonder if it's any relationship to Ian and Kathleen McDuffie…"

"The woman I talked to said her father's name was Ian," Hermione blurted out.

Minerva frowned as she remembered the lanky brown haired lad who had been a 'claw with her sister. Kathleen had been murdered and the three men responsible were caught but released due to lack of evidence.

"Maybe I should come with you…" Minerva said aloud.

"Come with me?" Hermione asked and then said, "Why?"

"Ian and Kathleen McDuffie were two gifted Ravenclaws. In the summer of eighty-one Kathleen McDuffie and her mother were murdered in Diagon Alley by Death Eaters. The three men caught were set free under the imperious defense after Harry Potter banished Voldemort. Ian had tried for months to get the three men prosecuted and by the start of the new term, never showed for the new term. At first I thought he and his father had been murdered too and when I went to their old address, I found it empty. Ian and his father Angus had left town with none of the neighbors knowing where they had gone. Now I know they moved less then forty kilometers away," Minerva said.

"Well you're more than welcome to come with me," Hermione stated as she finished her tea and stood up, "I plan on meeting them at noon."

"I will meet you at fifteen 'till, in the main entrance," Minerva said as Hermione opened the door.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry watched as his kids finished up their breakfast and then helped Katie clean them up. With a laugh, he tickled two year old Kathleen in the sides as he wiped her face. With a quick kiss, he had her up out of her highchair and carried into the living room where he deposited her into the playpen with a movie in the DVD player so she could watch a cartoon on the TV.

As little Kathleen stood in her playpen watching the newest Disney movie, Harry then helped Katie with six year old Remus who was throwing a temper tantrum because he wanted to go to daddy's boat and explore like he had promised him, but with the upcoming meeting it was going to be delayed. The twins were in the computer room playing Nintendo while Angus was helping to pick up the living room.

At eleven the doorbell rang. Angus let his grandfather Ian and great grandfather, and his namesake, into the house. There they found Katie and Harry running ragged from the cleaning and taking care of five children. At eleven thirty, Katie had Darla start lunch, and by ten 'till, the children were eating fried Cod and chips.

As soon as the meals were finished, the kids were cleaned up and Kathleen was in her playpen with another Disney movie on. The middle kids vanished into to the computer room where Angus Sr. was watching over them. When the doorbell rang, Harry flipped his cloak on and vanished to watch from the corner where a small desk was sitting with a laptop open showing the weather for the North Sea.

Ian had walked to the door and hadn't seen where Harry went so when or if the topic came up he could say he didn't know where Harry was. As he opened the door, he did a quick glance behind him and then turned to the door to find a young woman and an older woman he remembered fondly, "Professor McGonagall, it's nice to see you."

Minerva looked at the man in front of him and smiled, "Ian McDuffie, it's wonderful to see you. How have you been?"

"Been better," Ian replied as he opened the door with his scarred hand.

"My goodness, what happened to you?" Minerva asked as she saw his scared hands.

Ian looked at his hands and replied, "Lightning hit my boat just as I picked up the ship phone. Almost killed me, except my son in law saved my life, and got me to the hospital in time. Come on in, Angus is in the living room with my daughter."

Minerva and Hermione entered the house and followed Ian to the living room where they found Katie and Angus sitting on one couch across from another.

"Have a seat," Ian said as he sat in Harry's recliner that semi blocked the corner where Harry stood, invisible.

Minerva and Hermione sat and Hermione asked, "Where is Angus's father?"

"He's working and asked me to sit in on this meeting," Ian replied.

"I see," Hermione replied and turned to Katie and Angus, "Mr. McDuffie, my name is Hermione Weasley and this is my boss Headmistress Minerva McGonagall who is in charge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like to invite you to attend this year as a first year student."

Minerva was about to speak when she noticed the little girl standing in the playpen clapping as she stared at a strange box that had of all things on it a dragon and a little boy.

"What in the world is that?" Minerva asked as she watched the dragon turn invisible with the boy on its back.

"That's a movie called Pete's Dragon. It was made in 1977. It's about a young orphan boy who fled his abusive family, and meets a dragon that lives by the sea. Sounds like another orphan boy that was allowed to be abused by your former boss," Ian stated.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked as Hermione tried to figure out what was going on.

"Fourteen years ago, my father and I met a young man who fled the magical world. Where he's at right now, I don't know but I do know after he explained what happened in the magical world, I didn't blame him for leaving and telling you all to sod off. Now you want my grandson to attend the school where he and I were abused by the purebloods. I just don't think so," Ian replied as Kathleen started singing what few words she knew to the movie.

Minerva was about to say something when Kathleen's hair changed color to black, blue, yellow and then pink, "Oh my. She's a metamorphmagus!"

"All five of the children all," Katie replied proudly.

"They should really attend a magical school, that way the muggles don't find out about it," Minerva stated as Hermione blurted out.

"How is it possible that there are five metamorphmagus in one family?"

Ian smiled as he sat back in his chair, "We're not sure. DNA I guess."

"What is DNA?" Minerva asked.

"DNA is…" Hermione started to explain to her boss what DNA was and how it affected humans.

Ian added a few comments as the movie finished behind him and Kathleen started playing with her toys as the conversation turned back to Angus attending Hogwarts.

"I can teach my grandchildren how to use their magic. They don't need magical school," Ian started.

"Only qualified tutors can teach outside of a school Mr. McDuffie, and you never finished your magical education," Minerva replied.

"Yes, because the magical world is so wonderful that in the last seventy years there have been three major wars that devastated England and the continent. Grindelwald in World War Two, Voldemort in the seventies and nineties and this last time, Voldemort and his blood supremacy killed thousands. I may not be in the magical world, but I have checked on it. I refuse to allow my grandchildren around them," Ian stated and then added, "and their father would agree with me."

Before Minerva or Hermione could answer, little Kathleen cried out as she heard Ian talk about her father, "DADDY!"

Katie moved quickly to pick her up before Minerva and Hermione could see where she was looking and grasping.

"Daddies not here sweetie," Katie replied.

She bounced the two year old as the child reached over her mother's shoulder and cried out, "DADDY!"

"I gather she's a daddy's girl," Hermione asked as the little girl pointed to the corner and held her little hands out as if she was grasping for something.

"Big time, we almost lost her in delivery, but the doctors were able to save her," Katie replied, "Shhh, Daddy is not here sweetie."

Katie's shushing had Kathleen crying harder and a burst of accidental magic ripped the cloak off of Harry, startling Minerva and Hermione.

"Harry." "Mr. Potter." Hermione and Minerva said at the same time in shock.

"Shit!" Harry replied as he pulled his wand.

"Bad word, Daddy," Kathleen cried out as she tried to reach her father.

"Harry, you really need to watch what you say. That goes for your men, as well," Katie said as she set her daughter in the pen and went back to the couch to sit.

"Mr. Potter, please don't point your wand at us," Minerva asked.

"Why not? I am a wanted fugitive, for crimes I never committed, in the magical world. Hermione here is an authority follower. I'll bet right now she's wondering if she could contact the DMLE, and get them here to arrest me," Harry replied as he looked at his former friend. He could see the shock in her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do that," Minerva stated.

"Yes, she would. Remember, I knew her for seven years and before I left, she was ordering me to do what Molly and Kingsley were demanding. Something I wanted no part of," Harry said as he walked to stand behind Katie and Angus, "Angus, go to the computer room."

"Ok, Da," Angus replied and slipped out of the room as Katie moved to stand by the playpen again.

"So what now? You memory charm us?" Hermione asked as she wanted to reach for her wand.

"No, I don't know the Obliviation Charm that Hermione is so famous for. Did you ever help your parents?" Harry asked and when he looked in her eyes she could see the answer, "No, I didn't think so."

"It's better for them. I am a witch and belong in the magical world," Hermione replied.

Harry snorted at the response and said, "That's not what they told me, when I had their memories restored. They were quite disappointed in you. I should let you know your baby sister and brother are both magical, and started their magical education two years ago. Yes, your mother had twins, eleven months after you removed their memories of you. It's too bad they will never know their big sister, and what a bitch she turned into."

Seeing the surprise in her eyes, Harry continued, "I paid them the equivalent of the house and practice you stole, so they would have the money needed to help their new children in Australia. I still can't believe you swindled them out of two point nine million pounds."

"I didn't swindle them, I had Ron deposit the checks in their account," Hermione snapped out.

"They never received it. The money was deposited in a bank account, and the account had your father's name on it. The bank check I ran on the money after your parents asked me to check on their house and business showed the checks were cashed, and the money deposited into Barclays world banking; but then the money was transferred to another account, in Gringotts. Want to guess whose account?" Harry demanded.

"Ron …"

"Bingo," Harry interrupted.

Hermione stood up and ranted, "Ron would never do that."

"Ask the goblins if your husband has another account! As his wife you're entitled to know. Now as to Angus, he won't be attending Hogwarts. Ian and I will teach him what he needs to know. Minerva, I hope that you understand why it's not possible for Angus to attend the school since I know you were disgusted by what the wizard world has been trying to do to me," Harry replied.

"You're not qualified to teach him!" Hermione screeched, "You never finished. Neither of you have!"

"Hermione, I can guarantee that Ian could teach Potions, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy as well as any teacher at the school. So he never took the tests, doesn't mean he ever stopped learning. Hell, he taught _me_ Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Harry replied.

With a quick muttering of a spell that he had found in the Black Library, Harry hit both his former friend and teacher with a suppression charm. It would suppress their memory of seeing him in the house. Then he picked up Kathleen and carried her out of the room while Katie finished declining the invitation to the school, and then showed the two women out of the house.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Fleeing?**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Katie watched as the two women walked towards the gate two hundred feet away. Just before they reached it they twisted and vanished. With a frown she turned around just as Harry came back in with Kathleen in his arms.

"What are we going to do if they try and take our babies?" Katie asked.

"They won't, because we won't be here," Harry replied as he hugged his wife.

"But…"

"Shh, I promise they won't," Harry replied.

Harry released Katie, and passed Kathleen to her. Turning he said, "Ian, can you take Angus to Diagon Alley and get him a wand?"

"I will be proud to. What are you planning?" Ian asked.

"I'm taking the family out of the United Kingdom. I've done some research on fishing, and plan on taking the boat to another country to fish. I won't say where in case you or Angus don't want to come," Harry replied.

"Where you go, I'll go; and dad will come, too," Ian said to Harry, then added, "but for now keep it secret. That way no one can pull it from our minds."

"Thanks, Ian," Harry replied as he rubbed Katie's back and silently swore at the idea of him giving up his children.

Ian left the room and came back with Harry's son Angus, who ran over and hugged his parents. After returning the hug, they watched as Ian led Angus out the door and to the corner of the brick fence and vanish.

"Come on, let's see to the rest of the kids," Harry suggested and led Katie into the computer room, where the three middle children were playing Mario Carts.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Ian and Angus appeared in Diagon Alley apparition point and the two of them headed for Ollivander's Wands. As they walked, Ian pointed out the location of shops and stopped as he looked at store he had never seen before. It had a giant clown on the front, with three large W's. Shaking his head he muttered, "That's different."

Continuing on, they reached a shop that said Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. on the sign mounted above the door. Opening the door, they entered a shop filled with shelves that had hundreds of boxes on them.

Angus was looking around in amazement as they stepped up to the counter and then jumped when a man seemed to appear out of the shadows.

"Ian McDuffie, redwood and dragon heartstrings from a most powerful Norwegian Ridgeback," the old man said, "I assume it still works for you?"

"Very well. I have come with my grandson Angus McDuffie, to get him a wand," Ian replied as he set his hand on Angus shoulder.

"Wonderful. Young man, I am Ollivander. I have been making wands for a hundred years, today. Now which is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked and then looked more closely at the boy, "Did I sell a wand to your parents?"

"They're squibs," Ian replied quickly.

"Ahh, sorry to hear that. Now which hand?"

"Angus is left-handed," Ian said.

"I see," Ollivander said as he tossed one of the two tape measures in the air as he turned and headed into the stacks, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. McDuffie. I use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Angus watched the old man come back with a stack of boxes that he set on the counter.

"That's enough," Ollivander said and the tape measure flew back to the counter and settled there.

Opening the first box he said, "Nine inches, rosewood and dragon heartstring," as he handed the wand to Angus.

Angus took the wand but before he could do anything, it was swiped from his hand and dropped in its box.

"Nope not that one. Try this one, twelve inches, Redwood and dragon heartstring," Ollivander asked as he handed the wand to the boy and quickly snatched it back when the chair to the right of the counter collapsed, "Hmmm, that wand doesn't like that chair. Fourteenth time it's done that."

With the wand back in its case, Ollivander fixed the chair and then handed a new wand to the boy, "Try this one, its thirteen inches, black walnut with a granulated scale and tooth from a kraken. It was made by one of my greatest ancestors."

Angus took the wand and red and gold sparks exploded from the wand.

"Yes, that's it. That's your wand, my boy," Ollivander said and then added, "Good with weather spells, charms and defensive magic."

"We will need a wand polishing kit and a holster for him," Ian said as he pulled out his money pouch to pay the man.

Ollivander pulled out a red wand holster and a jar of polish. Setting both on the counter he said, "That will be twenty Galleons."

Ian's eyebrow shot up at the cost, because when he received his wand it was only six galleons, and Harry said he had paid seven. Counting out the coins, he placed them on the counter. Angus, who had often watched both his grandfather and father put on their holsters, quickly had his on his arm, and the wand sheathed. The two left, and Ian led his grandson to the book store. There they browsed for an hour before heading home with several purchases.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Minerva led Hermione up to her office, and sat behind her desk. She was thinking on what Ian had said about orphans, and how Albus had treated Harry.

"What an insulting man," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Yes, he was; but what he said was also true. Half-blood's and New-blood's were abused, especially Harry. Then there's what the government wants to do to him because he removed his money from Gringotts and told the magical world to sod off," Minerva replied.

"But its gotten better," Hermione huffed.

"Has it? This year we will see the children of the Death Eaters that you went to school with, start. If they were raised similarly to their parents, it's going to be just as bad as it was when Draco Malfoy, Theodore Knott, and the rest roamed these halls," Minerva said.

Hermione sighed as she thought of the Death Eaters' children, who were given lesser sentences unlike their parents.

"So what do we do about this McDuffie?" Hermione asked.

"I will forward the refusal to the board of education. It will be up to them to decide what to do about the children of the family. I do know they need to wait until the first of September, to allow the boy the opportunity to attend; but from the anger in Ian's voice, I don't see it happening," Minerva said as she leaned back in her chair and pinched her nose.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Just a headache. It came on very suddenly," Minerva replied. She opened the middle drawer on the left side, pulled out a vial, and downed its contents.

Within seconds the headache started fading, and she sighed with relief.

"Well, I will let you do whatever you do. I'll get to working on my lesson plan for the new year," Hermione said as she stood up. She suddenly gripped the desk in front of her. Pain lanced through her mind as she thought of the meeting they had just come from.

Minerva reached out and grasped Hermione's hand as she started to fall backwards, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just got dizzy for a second," Hermione replied and shook her head, "I'll see you at dinner."

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

The following weeks saw Harry taking the ship out to sea and catching as many boxes of fishes as they could. On July fifteenth, Darla who had been checking the Ministry of Magic every night, for anything to do with the family popped aboard the Katie's Blessing.

"Master, they have decided," Darla replied as she handed the folder to Harry.

Harry took the folder and quickly scanned it. The last page was a warrant to take physical custody of all the McDuffie children, as of September second, if Angus did not show up to Hogwarts on Sunday the First of September.

Closing the folder, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for strength. Picking up the ship to shore phone, he dialed his home. As he waited for the connection, he said to Darla, "Darla, plan B."

"Plan B," Darla replied as she popped away.

Harry listened as the phone rang and then it was picked up.

"McDuffie's," Katie's voice came over the phone.

"Katie, it's me," Harry replied.

"Hey, love, how's the fishing?" Katie asked.

"Going good. Love, I'm initiating plan B. Darla is getting trunks for you," Harry said as the ship lurched upward on a large swell.

"Those bastards want to take Angus from us?" Katie asked.

"From the warrant I just saw, they want to take _all_ of our kids. Over my fucking dead body," Harry replied as he heard Katie start to cry.

"It will be ok. Have Darla put up wards to detect if anyone is watching us. Contact your friend Maria to sell the house. I'll be back in two days and then we'll get started. I know Taylor is going with us, along with Ian and Angus. You'd better call them so they know Darla will pop around with trunks for them," Harry replied and then said, "Have to go. The swells are getting bigger."

"See you in two days love," Katie replied and then hung up.

Two days later, the Katie's Blessing tied up for the last time to the fish market's pier, and unloaded nine hundred boxes of various fish. When the fish were sold, he split the money made evenly among the crew, not even taking a share for the boat. Thirty-nine hundred pounds went to each of the six crew members. He said goodbye and handed each of the men airline tickets for them and their families to Australia, along with another five thousand pounds in traveler's checks, so they could spend a month in Australia, from the end of August to the end of September. Refueling the ship, he also had eight fifty-five gallon drums of diesel lashed to the front deck as emergency fuel. Then he moved the ship from the refueling station to her standard berth.

Over the next several days, Darla had one of the stateroom berths changed to a children's bedroom, and set up the Nintendo to entertain the older kids, while a smaller bed for Kathleen was added to the master's cabin, after Darla expanded it with magic. Bags of clothing and belongings were brought aboard by magic, and put away in the rooms. Inside the fish storage holds, trunks started appearing and were lashed down. The last trunk brought in had their vehicles shrunk, after their batteries had been removed. They had been carried aboard by hand, since magic could damage them.

On the morning of July twenty-second, the Katie's Blessing left Peterhead for the last time and headed south, beyond the Thames and into the English Channel. They stopped at Gosport Marina to refuel, and then continued through the channel towards Newlyn. There they topped off their fuel and water, and emptied their black water tanks. They also stocked up on fresh food for crossing the Atlantic.

The morning of the twenty-eighth found Harry in Gosport picking up breakfast for the family, when he froze as he walked into an old acquaintance from Hogwarts. He recognized the busty blond with the scars on her face from when Greyback had mauled her.

"Harry?" Lavender Brown blurted out as she looked into his green eyes.

Looking around he noticed dozens of people looking at him and he replied, "Hello, Lav, long time no see."

"What? Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Lavender blurted out.

Harry looked around again, and started backing away as Lavender reached out to grab his arm. Turning, he took off down the street. He turned into an alley with Lavender chasing after him. With a quick glance he saw no one was near so he disapparated back to the ship, where he startled Katie who was vacuuming the bridge carpet after cleaning everything else.

Turning to the intercom he pressed the button, "Taylor, disengage all lines. Prepare to get underway," Harry ordered.

Five minutes after he appeared on the bridge, the Katie's Blessing was heading out of the harbor. An hour after he had been seen, a dozen Auror teams flooded Gosport, led by a furious Ronald Weasley. They found his apparition trail in the alley. Fifteen minutes later they were able to follow it, and landed in the cold harbor waters. By the time they extracted themselves from the harbor, and modified the memories of the muggles who had seen them, over twenty ships had left the harbor.

Harry held the Blessing at her maximum speed for three hours. By nightfall the ship was more than forty kilometers south of Gosport. Harry was heading for the tip of Spain, before heading west to the United States.

Harry slipped in with a pack of southbound Portuguese and Spanish trawlers, and followed them until he turned west towards the United States. The only sign of the British Aurors they saw was on the second day when Harry used a spyglass that once belonged to a great grandfather when he was a privateer. The spyglass was enchanted to see through disillusionment charms. He saw six broom riders chasing a massive cargo freighter that was heading west.

The thirteen day trip was nerve wracking for Katie as she held her children as much as possible while Harry, Ian, Angus and Taylor guided the ship across the Atlantic. The seventh day out, a storm rolled over the thirty plus meter ship and the anti-flooding runes proved their worth as the ship was pounded with thirty foot waves. For the next twelve hours the ship churned through the waves with Harry and Ian in command of the bridge while below deck, Katie and Angus dealt with two very sick children while Angus Junior and Lily and her twin Ian played video games.

The next day, while Angus was steering the ship, Ian, Harry and Taylor fished off the stern and caught several fish for dinner. That night an Atlantic swordfish was the primary dinner for all of them along with fresh corn on the cob and mashed potatoes. Four more were caught over the next two days and Darla preserved and froze them in the freezer for their consumption along the rest of the trip.

Thirteen days after leaving Newlyn, England, the Katie's Blessing entered Portland Harbor, Maine. There they took on fuel, water and supplies, while their black water tanks were emptied. For three days they explored Portland, Maine, and stocked up on supplies. Katie purchased three paintings of the harbor for the new house they planned to buy. While the family was at a local museum, everyone was startled by cracks of apparition and when Harry looked over the edge of the balcony at the first floor he froze for a second, as he looked at his onetime best friend and five other British Aurors who had started stunning the mundanes around them.

"Katie, get the kids, and go down the hall to the elevator! Get out of the building! Head for the ship while I will deal with them," Harry said as he pointed to the wizards.

Katie nodded and led her children towards the elevators, with Taylor bringing up the rear.

Harry whipped out his cloak, and wrapped it around his body. He quickly moved to the stairs and waited for the first of the wizards to appear.

"Find them, we know they're in the building," Ron Wesley snapped out.

Harry raised his wand and waited under his cloak at the stairs to the second level. Soon two men in red robes came around the banisters and started up the stairs as a second crack of apparition happened below. Harry waited until they were almost half way up the stairs before he stunned both of them. Both men dropped to the floor and Harry quickly summoned their wands and stuck them in his pocket as four more men and women appeared and they seemed to freeze for a second before one called out 'Aurors down' as they raised their wands.

A quick _Confringo_ had the four being hurled away from the bottom, as the steps exploded. Another quick summoning spell only brought two wands to him. He slipped them into his pocket.

"It has to be Ian McDuffie. Get him," Ron shouted out as he sent a _Confringo_ up the stairs which shattered a marble statue behind Harry.

Harry ran down the hallway staying near the banister so he could see below. He spotted Ron and Susan Bones hiding behind a fountain and sent another blasting curse at the water. The water and part of the fountain exploded over them.

Return fire shattered the banister around him. Harry banished one of the granite benches to his right, when two Aurors appeared. The heavy bench slammed into the two men and Harry heard the breaking of leg bones as the bench swept through them. Before he could bind them, they vanished using a port key.

"He's using a _Disillusionment_ _Charm_ or a cloak," Ron snarled out as he climbed to his feet and sent a summoning spell for the cloak and he saw it try to fly off the bastard they were told to arrest.

Ron had to dive out of the way as another blasting charm hit the ground in front of him. Before he could move a _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ hit him and Susan, dropping them to floor. A _finite_ was sent his way just as a dozen more pops of apparition were heard and men and women in blue uniforms appeared.

"American Aurors! Drop your wands," one of the men shouted out.

Harry turned and started heading for the elevators when more American Aurors arrived on the second level, between him and the elevator. With a small sigh, Harry moved so he was behind one of the support pillars and tried to _Disapparate_ but there was an anti-apparition ward up. He watched as the men and women searched for him, and modified the memories of the mundane while repairing the second floor. Looking over the second floor, he spotted his former friend being questioned along with his teams. The leader of the American Aurors looked pissed as he tore strips out of Ron's hide.

Spotting the leader of the second group on the second floor, Harry quietly moved up behind him and whispered, "Don't be alarmed but I am behind you and invisible. I don't want to be seen by the British Aurors. My name is Harry McDuffie and the British were going to kidnap my children and take them away from my family because I refused to send them to Hogwarts. My family is heading for our new home out west in the United States and I plan on asking for asylum, to get away from the British Ministry of Magic. Can we step over to the wall and I'll remove my cloak."

Greg Hanson listened to the voice and responded, "Very well, Mr. McDuffie but I must ask you to relinquish your wand first."

"As you wish," Harry replied, and slid his wand into the man's hand. He walked over to the wall where he couldn't be seen from below, and removed the cloak.

Greg pocketed the wand, turned to the wall and walked over as the man appeared. He noticed he was about six foot tall and very muscular. His hands were callused from hard work and his bright green eyes seemed to bore through a person.

Pulling out a notebook and pen, he asked, "Can you explain what is going on?"

Harry nodded and said, "It started twelve years ago, right after The Blood War. The Ministry started dictating my life. You see my original name was Harry James Potter, and they wanted to dictate who I married, what job I was going to do, and micromanage my life including my finances. Between that and the public not letting me have a life of my own, I'd had enough and went into hiding."

Harry continued to explain the last ten years of his life, and how he had made a family with Katie and they now had children. He told of how he had become a deep sea fisherman, and helped provide a living for his family and friends. Then he related how the teachers from Hogwarts had shown up. He'd told the teachers that he would not send his children to their school; and that he and his wife would home school them.

He summoned his elf and had her bring the papers of the warrant, and showed it to the man. By this time the man's associate had arrived and had listened in, before popping out. By the time he returned, Harry had explained the rest of the story and where they were going.

"Mr. McDuffie, we found a small toy car in Mr. Weasley's pocket that had several spells on it. It was linked to a map that could zoom in and out of the world. This is how they found you," Auror commander Jim Patton explained.

"That looks kind of like the Marauder Map my father and his friends made," Harry said as he looked at the map.

"The Marauder Map?" Jim asked.

"It's a map my father made, with his friends, while attending Hogwarts. I wonder who made… Never mind, I know who made it. Hermione Weasley," Harry said as he examined the map.

"I see, well we disabled the chart and the car, so they shouldn't be able to track your family with these. I wonder why they never used it to find you when you went muggle," Jim asked.

"Probably because I was had elf wards cast on me in England, and they couldn't latch on to me. But once I left England, they faded," Harry stated as his cell phone rang.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he saw it was Katie. He opened it up and answered, "Hey, love. Where you at? Are you safe?"

"We're fine, darling, we're at the Blessing. Ian and Angus just returned from shopping," Katie said.

Harry let out a sigh as Katie gave the 'all clear' code word and said, "I'm with the American Aurors, right now. I should be there soon. Have Ian prep the Blessing. I'll see you soon."

Harry hung up the phone and turned back to the two men, "Sorry about that. I've been worried about them."

"No problem, Mr. McDuffie. You're free to go. Our findings are that you were defending yourself and your family from a kidnapping," Jim said and then added, "Good luck."

"Thank you," Harry replied and turned and _Disapparated_ out of the building.

Harry arrived on the Blessing in his and Katie's bedroom. He pulled out the bags of souvenirs they had purchased, and enlarged them as he placed each on the bed. Looking at the twelve bags, he grabbed the ones that belonged to the children and headed for the galley where he found the kids eating hot dogs and fries for dinner, while the adults were talking about what had happened. Handing each of his oldest children their bags, he went into the galley. He made himself a cup of hot tea, and then slid into the small booth, next to Katie. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Who were they?" Ian asked.

"British Aurors. They had a map and one of the kids' toys. They'd linked them to find us. The American Aurors have destroyed the charms on both, and they will be prosecuting the British Aurors for attempted kidnapping," Harry replied and then asked, "Taylor, is the ship fueled?"

"Finished three hours ago, as well as flushed the fresh water tanks as you asked. The gray water has been flushed, as well. We're ready to sail when you are," the lanky eighteen year old replied.

"Good, we sail on the morning tide. It's about seventeen hundred nautical miles to Key West. That's about seven day's travel. We should be there next Sunday evening, or early Monday morning," Harry said as he picked up his tea and took a sip. After they sent the kids to bed, they sat and talked and played pinochle until ten, when they turned in while Darla kept watch.

At four am, the Katie's Blessing separated from the wharf she was tied to and headed out of the harbor. Once the harbor was cleared, Harry entered the course into the nav computer, and the ship headed south to Key West where they would top off their tanks and head for Panama to transit the canal to the Pacific Ocean.

The week flew by, with the men taking turns fishing off the stern and sides of the ship. They caught several fish they had never caught before, and purchased some Maine lobster from a local lobsterman. One day, off the coast of South Carolina, they caught an Atlantic Marlin that weighed in at over four hundred pounds and a blue tuna that weighed eight hundred. Both fish were cut up and stored by Darla after a dozen or so pictures were taken.

Early Monday morning, a week after leaving Portland, the Blessing pulled into the harbor of Key West. There the ship was refueled and restocked of food for the thirteen hundred and seventy mile trip to the Port of Balboa on the Pacific Ocean side of the Panama Canal. The computer said it was a seven day trip but with the weather acting up, Harry thought it would be around nine to ten days.

While in Key West, Katie took her family to several places including the Ernest Hemingway Home and Museum, the Key West Shipwreck Museum, Mel Fisher's Maritime Heritage Museum and the Truman White House in the five days they stayed there.

On Saturday morning, the Katie's Blessing set sail from Key West, heading southwest to avoid the Cuban waters before heading south along Central American coast, to Panama. On the eighth day of the trip, the entrance to the Panama Canal came into view. They paid the passage fees for the ship to exit the Atlantic Ocean and enter the Pacific Ocean, and were fortunate enough to secure a place in line for the next day. The end of the next day found them tied up to the Port of Balboa, where they refueled and restocked their provisions. Not feeling comfortable staying in the Port, they sailed seven hours later, heading north up the coast of Central America, towards Los Angeles.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

The part that is underlined is taken from HP and the Philosopher Stone.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **First Edited By**_

 _ **Final Edit By**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Tired of it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The New Life**

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

Auror commander Jim Patton walked into the cell block and looked at the ten men and women of the British Auror who were force being held.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. What am I to do with you?" Jim said as the leader of the two teams stood up and started ranting.

"LET US GO! HOW DARE YOU ARREST US! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Ron Weasley snapped out in anger.

Jim wiped his face and looked at the man, "I don't _care_ who you are. You broke the law! You appeared in a mundane area and started throwing spells around. You broke the Statute of Secrecy. You came in to my country, _illegally_ , and tried to kidnap a family here on vacation. You did not present a valid warrant …"

"We have a warrant…" Ron shouted out.

"A piece of paper saying you are stealing children from their parents, just because they refuse to send their children to Hogwarts, is not a valid warrant.. The McDuffie's have committed no crime…"

"They left England without permission," Ron snapped out as he grasped the bars of the cell.

Jim cast a quick wandless silence spell on the loud mouth.

"Leaving England without permission? Is England now Nazi Germany?" Jim asked and seeing the look of confusion on most of the two teams of Aurors he cleared up what he said, "Nazi Germany was a dictatorship in the forties. It was responsible for World War Two and the deaths of millions. They controlled everything of the people's lives. What to do. Where to live. Who your friends were etc, etc. Now, the McDuffie's have valid passports from the non-magical British government. They can go where they want, when they want; and there is nothing the British Ministry of Magic can do about it! I want you all to think of what you have done wrong and why you will be expelled from the United States of America. You all are lucky you're not being charged under the Patriot Act and all of you shipped to Guantanamo Bay as terrorists. You people better realize that the United States is at War and what you did you could be charged as such."

Jim turned and walked away leaving the British Aurors standing and sitting there in shock except for the team leader who was still silenced and screaming his head off but no one could hear him.

Six days later after many talks with the British Magical Government, Jim returned to the cell block with the British ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic and an American Unspeakable. As each door was opened, the unspeakable stepped up and pressed a rod to the cell's occupant and it glowed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as I promised the British ambassador, he will escort you home. Do not return to this country. Your magical signature has been recorded by Unspeakable Mallis, and will be added to the border wards. If you come into our country within the next six years you will be arrested and sent to prison. I hope you have finally understood what you have done wrong," Jim said as he looked at the British lawmen.

Everyone but the leader nodded his or her head and then Jim said, "The McDuffie's have been granted asylum in our country. Their children are no longer your responsibility. Also, Harry Potter has been granted asylum if he should appear. Stop your vendetta of trying to control a man who just wants to live his life. Goodbye."

Jim turned and walked away as fellow agents started pulling the British Aurors out of their cells, to lead them to the portkey center to be evicted from the country. He wondered how the Potters were doing on their way north and he knew that when they got to Seattle that they would be met and handed their new papers that had been rushed through the magical immigration department.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry stood at the wheel as he guided the Blessing north along Central America, their target was fifteen days ahead and thirty-four hundred miles up the coast. They were heading to Los Angeles where they would refuel and replenish the ship. Then they would head back out to sea, to Seattle, Washington. They should be near their new home in twenty days. By the time they tied up in Seattle, Hogwarts would have started, and the hunt for his family would intensify. As the ship proceeded on auto-pilot, Harry opened the folder to their new home which he had purchased.

The home was a three story house with nine bedrooms, five baths on five acres just outside the city limits, and looking out over the bay. It had an attached garage for five vehicles, a work shop and several outbuildings on the property. The cost of the house was three point nine million dollars, but he thought it was worth it. Ian said he could have the place warded in seventy-two hours after they moved in.

Looking at the pictures of the giant log cabin style home, he smiled and thought Katie would love it. He hadn't told her about the house. It was an early Christmas present to her. Closing the folder, he slid it back into the drawer to the right of the command chair. The drawer held the maps the ship used for navigation if the computers went down.

On the fourth day of their journey the trip turned a little rough as a storm barreled across their path. Below decks, the children were kept calm using a few calming draughts while Harry, Angus and Ian took turns keeping the ship on course for Los Angeles. They had reduced speed to ten knots and twenty-nine hours later the storm had passed and the ship burst through the edge of the storm front onto clear skies and semi calm waters. Dolphins surrounded the ship, leading the way north for them.

Eight days later Harry guided the Katie's Blessing into the Los Angeles docks where they tied up. Harry decided the family would spend a week in the basin going over the ship, cleaning, stocking and preparing for the trip up the coast to Seattle. During this time Katie took the kids to the parks around LA and they had a blast as they said at Disneyland while Angus JR. went nuts at Universal Studios Hollywood. On a clear Wednesday morning, the Blessing released her moorings and headed out to sea once more and headed up the coast, not knowing that the ship had been spied on from shore and a message sent back to England.

The trip up the coast of California was exhilarating, and the kids had a fun pointing out the cars driving up and down what the Americans called Highway One. Two days later, Harry brought the Blessing into San Francisco Bay, so the kids and Katie could see the city. They tied up for the night and Harry took the family to dinner at one of the dock restaurants, and then Angus and Ian took the kids back to the boat while Harry and Katie went to Ghirardelli Square and walked the Palace of Fine Arts. On the way back they went down a street that had a lot of entertainers and art galleries. They watched as a painter worked on a new picture and picked up several works of art that they found. Harry picked up a painting he fell in love with, it was a female Siberian tiger relaxing in a tree. Katie had smirked as she knew the real reason behind the purchase and then they headed back to the ship where they slept until the next morning. At noon they left the harbor and headed for Seattle which was a four days away at nine knots.

The trip along the coast of Oregon was rough due to an early storm coming in from the Gulf of Alaska but they soon were outside the entrance to Strait of Juan de Fuca and heading towards Seattle Washington.

Harry was at the helm as they headed east along the coast at seven knots. Seattle was six hours away when the town of Port Angeles Harbor came into view. Harry decided to screw going to Seattle, and headed into towards the harbor entrance. Grabbing his microphone he called the harbor master's office and asked for docking, refueling and emptying of the black and gray tanks which was quickly granted.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was tying up to the dock he'd been led to by the harbor boat and he went ashore to speak with the harbor master's office and paid the fees. He was surprised to find Auror commander Jim Patton waiting outside the office for him when he came out.

"Jim! What are you doing here, and how did you know I'd be here?" Harry asked the blond auror as he walked over to the man and offered his hand.

Jim shook Harry's hand and replied, "Computers flagged your ship when you requested docking and I came binging you gifts."

"Gifts?" Harry asked confused.

"Yup," Jim replied and the suggested, "Let's head to your ship so I can speak to everyone aboard.

Harry led Jim up on to the ship and down to the galley where Katie was just pulling lunch out of the oven for the kids.

"Hello, Jim. What brings you here?" Katie asked as she dished up the fries and fish sticks for the kids.

"I brought you gifts!" Jim said as he held up his briefcase.

"Well, let me feed the kids and we can sit and talk," Katie said as her father and grandfather came into the room and quickly filled their mugs with tea.

Katie set the plates of food down in front of the children and sat down at the table with Kathleen and slowly fed her some fish sticks that had cooled off.

Jim pulled opened his case, and pulled out a large manila folder. With a smile he opened it and started passing out the paperwork he'd brought.

"These are your residence cards, work permit cards, and fishing permits for you and the Katie's Blessing. You have also been granted citizenship under asylum due to the British Ministry wanting to kidnap your children. We also set up a permanent docking space in Seattle for you to dock there but I transferred it to here when we saw on the computers you headed here," Jim said as he watched the smiles appear on their faces.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk rubbing her forehead. The headache had returned full force when she looked at the name of a missing student. Why the name of Angus McDuffie was causing them so many problems, she didn't know. Standing, she exited her office and headed for the hospital wing, smiling and nodding to the students as they rushed past her heading for their classes.

Minerva pushed the door open and stepped into the empty hospital room and called out, "Poppy?"

The Hogwarts school matron came out of her office and saw her boss rubbing her forehead. Pulling out her wand she asked, "What's wrong Minerva?"

"This damn headache is back," Minerva replied as she sat down on one of the beds.

Poppy started waving her wand and frowned as the results came back. Casting a few more spells she huffed, "You have a spell on you that is causing them. Do you want me to remove it?"

"Yes," Minerva replied as she rubbed her forehead.

Poppy quickly removed the curse and was shocked when Minerva's eyes went wide. "What is it Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"Harry Potter," Minerva cursed as she headed for the door and out of the room.

"What about the lad?" Poppy asked.

"He cast the spell on me. He is Ian McDuffie," Minerva said.

"Ohhh!" Poppy replied and then a second later she asked, "What are you going to do?" as she thought of the young man she used to treat for injuries.

"I don't know," Minerva replied as she headed for the door.

Minerva knew she had to report the sighting to the ministry so she headed for her office. As she climbed the staircase to the head's office she stopped as she realized that if she reported the findings that she'd be setting the aurors onto him. Pushing the door open to her office she walked to the desk and sat down to think. A few minutes later she decided to screw the ministry and not report them because he seemed happy with his new family.

"Who would have thought he'd be a fisherman," she said as she turned to her paperwork.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry looked at the cards and then at Katie and smiled, "We're home love."

"Not until we get a house, and get the kids settled in and you find a crew for the Katie's Blessing," Katie replied as she patted Kathleen's back.

"Already have one," Harry replied as he pulled out the shrunken folder and enlarged it. "In fact; it's just outside of Port Angeles. I was going to dock the ship in Seattle, but I said screw it and pulled us in here."

Katie looked at the pictures of the house and then leaned over and gave Harry a lip searing kiss and said as they parted, "It's beautiful."

"Not as much as you," Harry replied.

Jim waited and then said, "I enrolled Angus in the Mount Rainier Magical School and explained to Headmistress Margareta Hollanders that Angus had just arrived in the country and you and your family were still moving into your home. She gave me the book list for Angus and you can get everything you need at Magical Pioneer Square in Seattle."

Harry reached over and offered his hand and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mister Potter, Mrs. Potter." Jim said as he stood up and looked at his watch, "Now I must be going but there is a map in the folder on where you need to go along with the list."

With that, Jim gave a twist and vanished. It would not be the last time they saw their new friend.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Harry Potter leaned back into the chair as the woman across from him adjusted her dictation quill and waited for the interview to start. Picking up his glass next to him he took a sip and looked to his left at his wife of fifteen years and smiled at her. The last year had been hard on the family as they'd had to bury Angus when he passed away in his sleep. He was buried out back of the house in a crypt that he had the Dwarves of North America construct.

"Thank you for offering us this chance to interview you Lord Potter," Madeline White said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you for having me, Madeline. My wife and I love your column," Harry replied.

"Thank you. Now down to business Lord Potter," Madeline said as she looked at the well tanned handsome man.

"Fire away," Harry said.

The interview lasted ninety minutes and covered a variety of topics except for where he was living, what he did for a living and his wife's former name.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

All over the United Kingdom, from the lowliest magical house to the mighty Hogwarts, thousands of owls descended onto the country delivering a special edition newspaper from the United States. The issue was from the New York Magical Times and was paid for by Harry Potter to be delivered to everyone magical, in the UK.

Hermione looked up as the morning owls descended into the great hall, dropping off an unfamiliar newspaper. Opening the paper she gasped as she read the title and in her mind she said, 'Oh Shit!'

.

 **New York Magical Times**

 **Harry Potter speaks out!**

 **Madeline White**

 **.**

Today, I had the great pleasure of speaking with a national icon forced to flee his homeland. His name, Lord Harry James Potter. This is his story after the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort in the United Kingdom. Why was he forced to flee, well you will read why in his own words. You will read how he fell in love with his boss's daughter, married and started a family. Which I have to say since I met them, his children are the most well behaved witches and wizards I would ever want to know and a joy to know especially their youngest. We will not give you his wife's name, his children's names or her family name to protect them from retaliation by the British Magical Government. My questions will start with my initials of MW and Lord Potters will be HP. He also gave a magical oath that all his answers were true and then cast a _lumos_ spell to prove it at the end.

 _MW. "Thank you for offering us this chance to interview you Lord Potter."_

 _HP. "Thank you for having me, Madeline. My wife and I love your column."_

 _MW. "Thank you. Now down to business Lord Potter."_

 _HP. "Fire away."_

 _MW. "Why did you leave the United Kingdom?"_

I will say that Mr. Potter looked over at his wife before answering and smiled with love in his eyes.

 _HP. "The biggest reason was the Ministry wanted to micromanage my life, by saying what job I was to do. Who I was going to marry and when. My finances were to be turned over to them to manage. I refused. The second reason was Molly Weasley telling me that since I had slept with her daughter I was going to marry her. I never slept with her and at the end of this story I will give an oath on my magic at that. So on a clear August day I set out to see my homeland for the first time by riding the rails and using a bike. It was in Portsmouth where I ran into a ghost of one of the most famous British historical figures and he gave me some sound advice and a reason to live my own life. That figure was Horatio Nelson, 1st Viscount Nelson, 1st Duke of Bronté aboard the 100 gun ship of the line, HMS Victory..."_

.

 **The end**

.

.

.

Time Line

2015 Harry gives interview to the Magical Times, sends copies to every magical house in the UK

2014 August 4th, 89 year old Angus Ian McDuffie passed away in his sleep in Port Angels..

2012 Harry leaves England with his family and settle in Port Angels and Angus enters Mount Rainier Magical School

2012 Hermione and Minerva show up at the McDuffie house to invite Angus to Hogwarts

2009 Teddy enters Hogwarts, sorted into Hufflepuff

2007 August 19th Kathleen Jennifer Potter-Black-McDuffie

2005 April seventh, Remus Fredrick Potter-Black-McDuffie is born

2004 Lily Dorea Jenny and Ian Charles James Potter-Black-McDuffie are born

2004 Katie's Blessing is launched and Harry takes his family to Australia

2003 The Katie-Jane is hit by lightning, Ian retires as captain. Katie-Jane catches fire

2001 June 3rd, Angus Sirius Potter-Black-McDuffie is born

2000 Harry marries Katie, search intensifies for Harry

1999 Harry proposes to Katie

1998 Harry is hired by Ian, Harry stars dating Katie

1998 Harry leaves the Magical World due to the Ministry and Molly Weasley.

1998 Andromeda files a restraining order against Harry and Hermione to stay away

1997 Book 7 Voldemort finally defeated,, Sirius and Dora die, Teddy is born Harry and Hermione are appointed godparents

1996 Book 6 Dumbledore dies

1995 Book 5 Harry's Trial and persecution, Sirius dies

1994 Book 4 Voldemort is resurrected, Cedric murdered

1993 Book 3

1992 Book 2

1991 Harry rejoins the Wizard World. Book 1

1981 Katie McDuffie is born

1981 James and Lily Potter are murdered. Harry is dumped on the Dursleys. Sirius in prison, Remus vanishes

1980 Harry Potter is born

1980 Seventeen year old Ian McDuffie buries his mother and twin sister

1974 Ian and his sister Kathleen are sorted into Ravenclaw

1963 Ian and his twin sister Kathleen are born to Robert and Jean McDuffie

1945 Jennifer Hollister is born

1946 Robert McDuffie is born, Angus buys the Whispering Winds

1927 Gretchen McDonald is born

1925 Angus McDuffie is born in Peterhead Scotland

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

 _ **Final Edit By**_ _ **TeNderLoin**_

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


End file.
